Just A Game? (A Vampire Academy Story)
by A.Estrella
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a 21 years old and is a guardian for her best friend Lissa. She has had no sexual interaction before but has had a couple of boyfriends… this gives Liss new ideas when she hires a 'somebody' for Rose to get her out of her comfort zone. but when Rose is mysteriously kidnapped why does this 'somebody' try and find her? could it be more than just a game?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!**

 **Rose Hathaway is a 21 years old and is a guardian for her best friend Lissa. She has had no sexual interaction before but has had a couple of boyfriends… this gives Liss new ideas when she hires a 'somebody' for Rose to get her out of her comfort zone. This game with this 'somebody' excites Rose in a way she doesn't understand. Could it be more than just a game?**

 **Dimitri Belikov is a guardian (VERY OOC!), who also is a hired stripper when he's in a tight spot with money. He's using this job just for the money. Well… he's trying to convince himself of that. except when she's taken… why does he try and find her? there is no hope if she's strigoi.**

 **Clothes stay on the entire time… so don't think anybody's naked… yet. Also the setting is in the palace/court for this chapter… please check out the A/N at the end please**

"Rose!" someone squealed at the door. I opened it and found myself looking at Lissa.

"Liss!" I wrapped her in a hug before turning to see someone else at the door.

"Mia you made it!" I laughed and hugged her too.

"Oh trust me Rose," she said looking at Lissa, "I wouldn't miss this party for anything." Lissa gave Mia a look and I shook my head in confusion. Next came in Jill, and a couple other girls.

"Happy 21st!" they squealed in excitement. Then everybody looked at Lissa and winked before going into a fit of giggles.

"Okay guys," I said, "If you don't tell me what you're up too I will-"

"Oh Rose, then it won't be a surprise." Lissa said fluttering her eye lashes playfully.

"You know I hate surprises right?"

"Oh you will like this one!" she giggled and pulled me into my living room.

We sat for a while and just talked at first. That led to a game of truth or dare… and then soon everyone was spilling their most awkward sex interactions. When it was my turn I didn't have anything to say. Sure I had a couple of boyfriends, but I never once took it to the next level. So when I couldn't share Mia took the wheel.

"Don't you worry Rose, after today you'll have a lot of stories to tell."

All the girls squealed and giggled, and I felt a blush rising in my cheeks.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I muttered, ducking my head.

"How bout we just open presents," Jill said and got all the presents from the kitchen table before returning to our 'squad'.

"This ones from me!" she said and handed me a package. I opened it slowly, but hell I didn't like surprises and I ripped that wrapping paper off.

"Thanks Jill!" I said holding up my new 'Silver Stake Cleaner'. "This will definitely help with my no love life right!"

"No, but I just know your gonna kill a lot of Strigoi." She says matter of fact.

"Thanks girl." I say and give her a hug.

From the other girls I got chocolate and clothes, now only Mia and Lissa were left.

"This ones from me." Mia says winking and giggling. I roll my eyes and open the package. I stare at it for a moment and then decided to blush my freaken face off.

"A vibrator! Mia what the fuck is… oh my gosh my life… you got me a Vibrator!"

The girls were laughing their heads off and were obviously in on it.

"Maybe you can have your first orgasm Rose." She says shrugging like it was no big deal. I blushed and put it with the rest of my gifts.

"Okay Lissa I hope yours is better." I say recovering from my blush.

"Oh he is." She said giggling.

"Wait what-"

"Lissa decided to hire a stripper just for tonight to get you out of your… none sexual life." Mia explained.

"No! Lissa! No! Oh my gosh I'm going to die!" I covered my face with my hands and almost cried.

"The best part is," Lissa added, "is that I hired him for a full week!"

"And the best part, aside from that," Mia continued, "Is that he is a fucking HOT guardian!"

I groaned and began picking up all my gifts. "Okay well you guys are leaving, so I can lock my door." I say and stand up.

"Oh no Rose, I think someone is at the door!"

"Fuck you!-"

"Everyone down on the ground!"

"Down on the ground; this is the police!"

I dropped my presents and got down behind a couch next to Lissa. "Shit Liss we are so done-"

"Where is Rose Hathaway?" the police asked.

Shit shit shit shit shit- suddenly Lissa pointed to me and the cop came over to us.

"Look, officer it's just a-"he picked me up by my hair, gently, but quick enough that I stumbled into his chest. Out of all the training I'd done I was still clumsy around police officers.

"Assaulting an officer," he said, "that's a serious offence guardian Hathaway, I'm going to have to take you into custody."

That's when I knew he wasn't a police. I sat down in the chair he brought to the middle of the room and gripped the edges making my knuckles turn white.

"I'm going to have to punish you now; teach you some manners."

"WHOO! ROSE!" the girls were cheering, and weren't hiding now.

"Lissa, I will _stake_ you!" I growled. But oh God he was the sexiest man alive. Tall and strong and… shit, he was a god.

"Now, now miss Hathaway; if I were you I'd watch your language too."

He turned the chair so that I was facing away from the girls and started tying my hands behind my back. Oh dear lord.

He pressed his gun on my thigh and slowly moved it to the seam of my jeans between my legs. I shivered and struggled in my bonds.

"Don't try and get out; your mine to punish and none of these girls are going to help you."

He stepped back and put the gun away, and then all in one move unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a hard chiseled chest and pecs.

"You've been a bad girl Hathaway, now I'm going to punish you."

"Oh dear lord." Slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The girls were screaming bloody murder from behind me and my face flushed with embarrassment.

He smirked and took off his cop hat and threw down his shirt. Next he went to his navy jeans and unbuttoned the top. I watched I don't know why, his every move and began to feel aroused. I let him.. A stripper… arouses me? He was a fucking God though.

"You're at my mercy Hathaway, and trust me, you're going to be screaming by the time I done with you."

The girls yelled encouragements at both me and the stripper and I blushed again.

He slowly pulled the zipper and let go of his pants, letting them pile onto the floor. My eyes widened as I looked and saw that he was only wearing a black G-String. My stomach clenched and I felt wetness in between my legs. Oh shit. I didn't know if I was going to kill Lissa or worship her after this.

Lissa and Mia were really getting into the screaming now, so was Jill… I could tell.

He then straddled me but not letting his whole weight rest on me. He was _hard_!

"Help!" I screeched and struggled in my bonds.

"No one's here to help you Rose, your mine, remember?"

He ran his hands along my thighs and then decided to press his face between my breasts.

"Oh God," I groaned, and then moaned when he started sucking my neck.

"I knew you were naughty Rose." He whispered and then placed his face between my legs.

A long time later he decided I had enough after I had the best lap dance in the world. Not that I've ever had a lap dance before…

When he was done and freed me from the chair I got up and quickly tried to hide the wet spot between my legs from anyone else in the room.

"Liss-"

"Rose, this is Dimitri; he's yours for the next week!"

Holy shit-

"That's right Rose, by the end of the week you will have had so many orgasms that you will be begging for Me." he said bending down to whisper in my ear.

"You know what," I said, "I'm going to go change."

I could hear giggles and excited laughter.

"Well, I guess I did my job then."

 **SOOOOO! New story Lol, as you can tell. Hope you liked it. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE! I will also dedicate each chapter to someone… (Whoever reviews most or says something really nice or something.) So if you want a shout out just hit the comment button and you might get picked for the next chapter! Also I want some questions… little things (fun facts) that you want me to answer.**

 **SOOO! Question of the day/chapter (LOL): favorite movie... right now- hmm… right now I really like Vampire Academy (LOL!) and Alice in wonderland…**

Okay also- how does a cop get into court/palace. (is that the same thing? Please… someone verify.) hes not a real cop. Also she has a bigger room than a lot of people because of Lissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! A LOT OF YOU REVIEWED! IM SO THANKFUL AND HAPPY!**

 **A question came up in the reviews and my inbox about Dimitri being OOC. That's true, Dimitri will be very out of character for a while… but just remember you haven't seen his point of view.**

 **Also, Dimitri being a stripper; what is on my original document (word) includes Male Escort. I have no idea why it did not show up in the fan fic document. So just letting you know that he is a Male Escort / prostitute.**

 **Like promised I'm going to dedicate this chapter to lea0014. Thanks so much for the tips and also reviewing first! Also you reviewed on a couple of my other stories so a BIG thanks to you!**

 **If you weren't dedicated just review this chapter for a chance at a shout out.**

NEW CHAPTER!

 **RPOV**

When Dimitri left for the night I turned on Lissa.

"Liss you bought me a _person_!"

"Rose you have to step out of your shell sometime."

"Excuse me! What about you?"

"Well, I have Christian." She said, eyes going a little dreamy.

"That. Is. Disgusting." I said groaning and pretending to cover my ears with my hands, "but wasn't it expensive?"

"It was only like a couple thousand." Liss said, shrugging.

I sighed, "at least I won't have to get real physical… he's just a stripper."

"Actually, he's technically a male escort slash prostitute, so it's his job-"

"WHAT!" I yelled, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Lissa blushed but hurriedly went on, "Rose, I promise you'll like it."

I groaned and decided just to shoo her out of my room. I couldn't help but notice that Christian was waiting for her outside the door. Why couldn't I have something like that? I sighed and closed the door.

That night I got anything but sleep and couldn't help but let my thoughts go to Dimitri.

That morning I woke to knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled and put a pillow over my head. The knocking stopped but then started again, a little louder. I groaned and marched up to the door and swung it open.

"What the fuck do you want! You can't just wake me up and… oh…" I stood there a little embarrassed but soon realized I still had the pillow in my hand and chucked it at him.

"Did anyone ever teach you manners Dimitri?" I snapped, and couldn't help but take my anger out on him from what Lissa said to me last night.

He looked surprised at first (from the pillow that landed in his face probably) but soon recovered, "I didn't think you would still be asleep," then checked his wrist, "you know it's like one right?"

I growled and crossed my arms over my chest, "a woman has needs."

He smirked, "yes, a woman does have needs."

I caught the double meaning and blushed.

"Can I come in?" he asked, after picking up my pillow.

"Maybe," I said smirking

He raised one eyebrow and I grinned then let him in.

"Your making me breakfast though." And went back to my bed and lay down.

 **DPOV**

Man she was sassy; I didn't know if I liked it yet. Some people just took it to the next level called: annoying.

I followed her into the bedroom, where she instantly jumped on the bed and pulled the blankets around her, closing her eyes. I set my bags down and watched her for a little while.

"Standing there isn't going to make breakfast." She said, not opening her eyes.

I laughed, then caught myself, I hadn't laughed in… awhile.

"I'm on it guardian Hathaway." I said and walked to the kitchen.

I checked the fridge and smiled to myself, knowing exactly what I was going to make. She was going to love me.

 **RPOV**

Someone was in the room. After that entire guardian training you would think I could tell who the person was, but no. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri bringing a plate of food in. was that bacon I smelled? I sat up in the bed and tried to glance at what he made.

"Anxious are you?" he said chuckling.

It _was_ bacon! He handed me the plate of eggs and bacon and I quickly took a bite of it.

"This," I said chewing, "is heaven." I then picked up a piece of bacon and put the whole thing in my mouth.

I finished quickly and began to get up from the bed when Dimitri stopped me. He took my plate and brought it to the kitchen. I took that time to run to the bathroom and brush my teeth before hopping in the bed again.

"So Dimitri," I said when he came back into the room, "don't think I'm capable of rinsing off a plate?"

He raised an eyebrow, "today is all about you, so is the next day, and the next."

I should have been excited but instead I frowned, I always took care of myself.

"Rose?"

"Ya?" I said looking up at him.

He came over and sat on the bed next to me, "can I ask _you_ some questions now?"

I shrugged, and then nodded.

"Are you a virgin?"

I blushed and glared at him at the same time, but all he did was raise an eyebrow. Who did he think he was, demanding those things? _Well he is a male escort stupid._

"Maybe." I said and looked away biting my lip.

"Yes or no." he demanded.

I blushed again, but then finally nodded.

He seemed unsurprised, "have you ever had an orgasm?"

"These are ridiculous questions." I exclaimed and threw the covers off of me.

He smirked, "don't worry; I'll make sure you have your first orgasm, then three more after that."

I looked at him startled, but then he slid his hand up my exposed leg and up my thigh. I looked down at his hand on my thigh, why didn't I wear shorts instead of just panties?

His hand stilled for a moment and then slowly he reached up to cup my cheek.

"I'm going to teach you many things," he said, "consider this the first lesson. There are three kisses: one, being just a small peck on the lips. The second is a strong passionate kiss that will make you melt in my arms. And the third is when I suck and bite your lips until you scream."

He touched my lips with his fingers, "and I don't mean these."

My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Do you know what kiss I'm going to give you now?" he asked.

"No." I said, unsure.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. The first kiss, I thought and relaxed. But then his kiss deepened, and his movements roughened. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His tongue asked permission to enter and I gladly let him in. his tongue caressed mine but it quickly turned into a fight for dominance. He won and I moaned into his mouth before he pulled away for breath.

Damn.

"Damn," he said, catching his breath.

"Just because I'm innocent… almost innocent doesn't mean I'm a bad kisser." I said smirking.

He shook his head and bit his lip, "ya, I guess you're not that bad-"

I stopped him by taking his lip between my teeth.

 **Okay sorry for the abrupt ending! If you want to kill me… don't. I usually don't do cliff hangers but… oh well.**

 **So what do you think about their first kiss? Dimitri is kind of astonished. I didn't think I would end up writing him like that, but it just came out lol.**

 **Question of the chapter?**

 ** _My favorite book right now-_**

 **Hmm that's really hard because I am reading like multiple books at once… I think it's the Raven cycle. It's actually a series by, Maggie Stiefvater.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all that reviewed! If you haven't yet review this one and I might give you a shout out!**

 **This chapter goes to hbarker! Thanks for your lovely reviews, and healthy criticism. I read your story… I favorited that thing on chapter 1! So if anyone is looking for a story to read about Dimitri and Rose, go to hbarker account!**

 **There's a little lemon in this one…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

NEW CHAPTER!

The rest of the day was great. I guarded Lissa in the evening until she shooed me off to my 'somebody', we also worked out that Dimitri would guard his charge in the evenings that way we could spend time together.

I don't know how I feel about that. _That_ meaning _him_. It was still day one and I didn't know what to think of him. He was a good kisser, but I didn't want him to touch me. Ever. But I didn't tell him that, however I did tell Lissa. She just waved me off like a little kid who doesn't understand.

"Once you do it, you'll want him every day." Lissa said when I brought it up. In reply I made a snappy retort about not wanting to know about her sex life. But a least she was in love. Me? It felt like I was the only girl without a boyfriend. I mean, sure lots of guys asked me out, but they just kept looking at my body the whole time. They weren't even interested in what I was saying-

"Earth to Rose!" Lissa said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What!" I snapped and pushed her hand away from me.

"Chill out Rose, he'll be back in a second," she said.

"Liss I'm not worried about that,"

"I can see it on your face," she said putting her hands on her hips. "Sometimes you are so-"

"Hello ladies,"

Me and Lissa jumped up from the couch and stood up.

"Hello Dimitri," I said softly.

"Okay well I'm out of here!" Lissa said, "Remember I don't want to be an aunt yet, even if the babies are little Roses!"

I felt my face start to burn up.

"You know what they say, no glove no love!"

"Lissa get out!" I yelled, and pushed her out the door.

I groaned as the door closed and rubbed my face with my hands. "Sorry about her," I said, not looking at him. "She can be a pain in the ass."

"She's got a point though doesn't she?" I looked at him to see he was smirking. I glared, but all he did was laugh.

"She's got a point though doesn't she?" I say in a fake Dimitri voice. Which was… horrible.

That set him in another fit of laughter, which only led to my laughter. And pretty soon, we were on the ground crying our eyes out.

"Okay, okay," I say sitting up, "no more."

"I like it when you laugh." He says, and I look up to see if he's joking, but he has on a face I've never seen before. It wasn't his serious face, or his 'no emotion' mask. It was something sweeter.

"Thanks, I like your laugh too." I say and roll my eyes, standing up off the floor. I offer my hand to him and he rolls his eyes like me and takes my offer. Instead of letting go, he pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses the top of my head.

"What's this for?" I ask into his chest.

"Can I not hug you?"

I close my eyes and breathe him in. I smell his… was it his aftershave? It smelled sweet, like honey, but also a little strong. Suddenly I was aware of him, not like I felt around Strigoi, but what I felt when around Lissa. I noticed every muscle, every vain, every callus, every hair that touched me. I was aware of him in a way I didn't think I would be with any male.

Suddenly his hands around me dropped lower, and he was cupping my butt cheeks. He pressed me harder against him and our hips grinded together. I let out a soft moan and let my head fall back so I was looking straight at him.

 **DPOV**

She let her head fall back so she was looking straight at me.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

I was happy to oblige- no not happy, I was hers to command and I would not feel any emotion. I leaned down and kissed her softly at first, but soon I was quickening the pace and I had her begging for more. Our tongues did a dance together and our hips where pressed tight against each other.

"Rose," I _almost_ moaned, as I led her to the bedroom. I continued to kiss her and touch her until I pushed her onto the bed.

"I won't take you tonight," I said, straddling her waist, "but when you want me to, you need to tell me when I should… fill you."

She moaned as I rock my hips against hers softly, "do you hear me?"

"Yes," she gasps, and reaches up to capture my lips again.

 **RPOV**

My stomach was fluttering like crazy, never had I ever let anyone touch me like this, and here is this male escort. But he got me so damned horny.

"Dimitri," moaned, and motioned with my hands to do _something_.

I felt my pants being unbuttoned and then my zipper being undone. Next I felt the fabric leave my skin. His hands traveled from my ankles to my knees, and then finally my thighs. He then placed a hot kiss on the inside of my thigh.

"Dimitri," I moaned again and couldn't help the fluttering feeling in my stomach. He cupped my womanhood for a second while kissing me deeply and I couldn't help but let me hips rise, pushing against his hand.

Next came my shirt, which he took off in a matter of seconds, and then my bra. I should have felt awkward, but I didn't, instead I arched my back into his hands. He played with my breasts for a while, sucking a biting, and dragging his lips across my taut nipples.

My hands dragged down his back, and I realized he still had his clothes on.

"Dimitri. Clothes. Off. Now." I was incapable of making a full sentence by now.

He ripped off his shirt and took off his pants in what felt like no time at all, because all too soon he was using his mouth on my body.

"I _won't_ take you tonight." He says, kissing and sucking at my breasts again.

"I know, I just need to feel like we're equal," I gasp.

His hands play with my dark hair between my legs before he touches me and sticks a finger in, then two more.

"Dimitri," I moan, but then panic, "I don't… don't know… what to-"

"Shhh Rose, _I_ am here to make _you_ feel. Lesson number two, my fingers will be in you a lot this week, and fingering is what I will use to get you ready for me."

I moan loudly as he finds a spot inside of me, "this is your G-spot." He says, and begins pumping his fingers in and out of me. I shut my eyes tight trying not to lose it too soon.

"Rose, let go."

I shake my head violently and keep my eyes shut.

Then, all of a sudden, I feel his mouth in between my legs.

"Dimitri!" I yell and snap my eyes open. What I see arouses me; Dimitri, eating me out, sucking and biting my swollen lips. I prop myself up on my forearms and get a better look at him.

"Dimitri," I moan, and push my hips up closer to his face. He looks up then, but not breaking the rhythm of his tongue and sucking. He stares at me, that mask I hadn't seen before etched on his face.

Then without warning, he sucks, and bites in all the right places and I scream his name. Ecstasy rolled over me and my stomach clenched, and I finally, for the first time, orgasmed. He licks it all up.

He takes his finger out and brings them to his lips, I watch in awe as he licks them clean and then sits up on the bed.

"Damn." I say and just lay there, breathless.

"Good?" he asks.

I snort and roll my eyes, "the man says 'Good?' after he makes the woman orgasm."

"It's my job," he says with a little smirk and winks.

For some reason I hate that it's his _job_ and I hate that Lissa is _making_ him do this, and I absolutely hate that it's _me_ he's working on.

"Rose?"

"Hmm." I answer without looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he whispers and climbs on top of me again, he kisses my neck and collar bone, making his way down.

"Do you need more-"

"Dimitri get off of me." I snap, he made me so angry, this male escort… _just_ this male escort.

He instantly stops kissing me but doesn't get off, "Rose what wrong?" he asks meeting my gaze.

"Can you get off? Now."

"What's-"

"Nothing!" I yell. He slowly gets off me but never letting his eyes wonder from my face. He's confused and a little bit surprised and my change of attitude but he doesn't comment on it.

I wouldn't let him continue. He was not my sex toy, he wouldn't be. I can't let some person I don't even know do this to me. I wouldn't let him make me feel wanted, cared for, or even loved, because I was done with it. The second day I was done. Lissa's going to kill me…

I sit up and bring the sheets around me but was stopped by Dimitri,

"Don't. You shouldn't feel insecure about our body." He says bringing the sheets away from my body.

Oh. So that's what he likes about me. I didn't think he was that kind of guy, but then again, how many people have told me they would _love_ give me a good fuck? Ahh. Everyone.

I grab the sheets again but my arm was held back,

"Rose-"

I smacked him.

"What the fuck was that for?" he yells and grabs his face, standing up.

"You're an asshole," I say and stand up as well, "my _body_ is not your plaything, _I_ am, a living person!"

He looks at me and shakes his head, "you think that's what I meant? No Rose I don't think about just your body…"

I shake my head and look at the floor, "but they all do."

He was silent for a moment before asking, "What do you think about me?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well," I say, "I don't think I should answer that question."

"That bad?"

"Worse…"

"Expand?"

I look up and throw up my hands, "you're a male escort! You're my _sex_ toy! And I don't like it. I never agreed to it."

He nods his head, "I understand, a lot of birthday girls just ask me to leave."

"I just... I'm not like Lissa. She has every boy around here falling in love with her, and then when I walk passed all they do is stare."

He laughs at little at that, "of course they stare! You're fucking gorgeous."

I blush and look down at my hands and whisper, "but they're not in _love_ with me."

 **Hey sry about that cliff… and sorry I havnt posted in a while… I actually wrote this like a month ago but never published it lol!**

 **Soooo? What do you think?**

 **-xoxoxo11**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Wow! A lot of reviews! Thanks you guys! I hope you guys know that those reviews mean so much to me. in this chapter, you might get a little mad at me but! I have a plan, so hold on lol.**

 **This chapter goes to stardreamer2608.**

 **This chapter takes place a couple hours after their fight, when they are sleeping.**

DPOV

we lay in bed together. It seemed normal, just the two of us, not to mention that when we spoon we fit together perfectly. I hadn't expected to think like this, usually I didn't get too attached, but with Roza everything changed.

Roza. That was another thing. Just Her name gave me chills and I couldn't shake them away.

Everything was so complicated in my life, including the reasons I had to do the male escorting jobs. I had to make the money fast, and easy.

 **Flashback**

"Dimitri we are in a bit of a tight spot." I could just see my mother chewing her lip to stop from crying.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your father took everything. And Sonya is pregnant and... Everything is just going wrong."

She looks down at her hands. "I don't know what to do." She whispers.

 **End**

Of course my mother didn't know what I did to get her the money. She only knew that it caused me pain. I hated using my body like this. And if she knew she would just hold herself accountable.

But looking down at Roza, I began to not hate my job so much after all. For the first time in a long time it felt good to do those things with her. To kiss her. To suck her... God, to suck her-

This is what she did to me... She made me act like a teenage boy all over again. What happened to the Zen master Dimitri Belikov, the fighting god?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted. Roza was thrashing around and moaning. Not a sexual moan, believe me I could tell the difference.

I waited a few minutes to see if she would stop but began shaking her shoulder when it was clear she wouldn't.

"Roza wake up it's just a dream."

She squirms a bit more before she wakes up.

"Roza," I whisper pulling her to my chest.

Silent tears run down her face and I lean down and kiss them away. I let my hand make gentle strokes on top of her head, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently.

She pulls back a little and looks me in the eye;

"I always lose her Dimitri, Lissa always dies in the end-" she breaks off, going into another fit of tears.

"Roza, you won't fail, Lissa would come over here and smack you if she heard you say that."

"She wouldn't smack me-"

"Yes, because she would blame you if she couldn't marry Christian."

She giggled, "So you caught up on it too?"

I rolled my eyes sarcastically, "yes."

She giggled again, and I realized I really liked it when she did that. So I did what I knew would make her giggle more.

"Dimitri!" She screamed as I attacked her stomach and tickled her sides.

"Stop!" She panted and tried to wiggle away.

"Don't even try Roza," I said and began tickling her neck.

"Dimitri! Stop! I'm gonna die!"

I chuckled and finally stopped. What I realized was that I was on top, straddling her. I looked down at her and saw her eyes darken, God she was beautiful. I pressed down over her core and rubbed against her, now wanting for her to moan, in pleasure.

"Dimitri," she gasped, "you said you wouldn't- not yet-"

"Technically I said tonight, and it's now 3am." I said and began moving my hips. I could feel her through my boxers so I knew she could feel me through her thin panties.

"Dimitri- I can't- not yet..." She panted, not yet moaning.

"Why?" I whisper and lean down to kiss her throat.

"Dimitri," she moaned softly, and I secretly smiled.  
"I can't, not yet."

"Roza..." I purred in her ear, "let me take care of you-"

"No." She rolled us over so she was on top, and then detached herself from me.

I growled, but she just gave me a look that said, _don't push me_.

"Fine," I snap and turn my back to her.

"Dimitri-"

"No it's fine," I say and close my eyes tight.

Stop Dimitri! She's your client, not even your friend! Stop acting like a teenage boy.

But I couldn't help it.  
That night I dreamed of her.

-

I awoke a couple hours later to an empty bed. The sheets were cold, and I felt guilty. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that and I shouldn't have tried to even _think_ about taking her.

I got up from bed, and after washing up, went into the sitting area. On the table was a note,

 _didn't want to wake you, going to Lissa's  
-R_

I rubbed my face and put the note back down. I look over at the clock, 9am (in vamp time so it's really 9pm)  
I shook my head to empty my thoughts and got ready for the day.

RPOV

I didn't expect to find Lissa wrapped up in Christians arms in bed. So was it me or was it something in the air last night. I shook my head and decided not to bother them, but I couldn't help but notice that the two were perfect for each other. Lately Lissa had been complaining that Christian should hurry up and buy a ring, but I told her he would on his own timing. She grumbled at that and we didn't say any more about it. But watching them now, I could agree with Lissa. If Christian likes it, then he better put a ring on it.

I sigh and walk out of the bedroom. Now all I wanted was to go to bed and sleep... For forever.

I look at the clock 11am. Man they must have been at it last night-

"Rose?" I hear Lissa walking out of the bedroom.

I turn around, "Lissa!" I say when I see what she's wearing, and throw a hand over my eyes dramatically, "I'm still and innocent!"

She rolled her eyes as I motioned to her outfit, Christian's long shirt just covering her butt and it didn't look like she had any underwear on.

"So you and Dimitri didn't, you know..." She said suggestively.

"No." I said a little too quickly.

She saw right throw me, "what did he do!" She squealed, and led me over to the couch.

I blushed, "well he kinda... Oral sex."

"Oh MY GOD!" She yelled and then quickly put a hand over her mouth. Christian was still sleeping.

"Lissa it's no big deal." I mumble and blush again.

She pushes my arm, "when are you two gonna have sex?" She asks and wiggles her eyebrows.

My mood falls, "Lissa..."

She looks at me waiting.

"I don't think I can have sex with him."

She looks at me and frowns.  
"Rose it's what he's-"

"Liss I can't. I can't have Sex with someone I don't love."

She nods her head. "I understand," and I couldn't help but notice she touched her shirt (Christians) and bites her lip. "Rose I really do understand how you feel, after all, Christian was my first."

My jaw dropped, "really!"

She blushes, "yes."

"Is he... You know... Good?" I ask.

Her eyes widen and she nods her head. "God yes. He's..."

"Standing right here but please continue."

We both look up and find Christian leaning against the door frame smirking.

Lissa blushes, but gets up like nothing's wrong. "Morning babe." She says and kisses him.

He smiles against the kiss and pulls her tighter to him his hands traveling down her back. He opens his eyes and stares at me as his hands cup her butt cheeks at squeezes.

Lissa gives a Yelp of surprise and pushes away. I shake my head,  
"There's a virgin over here, try not to scar me."

Christian chuckles and comes over to give me a hug.

"Liss get dressed you have a date with the queen." Christian says. And smacks her butt as she leaves the room.

I roll my eyes.

-

It was late, nearly after 10am in the human time, but for us... I should be in bed. Spending time with Liss was great, except the queen was there and I sooooo didn't like that.

My room was insight, about 50 yards down the hall. I was ready to just lie down.

But as I kept walking I stopped all of a sudden. A girl, maybe 17 came out of my room. She was beautiful, skinny, but not a guardian. That's how I knew something was up.

The girl walked in the opposite direction of me and I waited for her to turn the corner before I went inside my room.

Maybe Dimitri needed her since I couldn't give him what he wanted last night? If that was so, I was going to kick his ass. But I also wanted to break into tears. I felt betrayed, and I had let myself trust him, or think that he would be faithful. No. Not faithful, he was a hired man.

I opened my door and couldn't help but slam it.

"Vika?" Dimitri came into the room in a towel.

"Nope, sorry," I snap, and brush past him.

"Roza, is not what you-"

"I don't give a fuck Dimitri!" And walk into my bedroom.

"Can you let me explain-"

"Dimitri I'm sorry, I should have let you explain." I say in a falsely sweet voice. "That you had a cheap fuck in MY room!" I yell

"Roza-"

"ITS FINE DIMITRI!" I slam the bedroom door in his face.

I went into the bathroom and stripped, undoing my hair and then hopping in the shower. I rinsed off and lathered my hair, but then decided I wasn't in the mood for a hot shower if I was going to be in here for a while moping. I turned the knob so cold water shot out. I was so surprised when water went up my nose and I started coughing. I wouldn't stop and the cold water made it really hard to breath.

"Are you all right-"

I screamed and drew the shower curtain around me.

"What are you doing in here?"

He rolled his eyes, "it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I glared and turned off the shower. He was dressed I realized, well half dressed. He had on just his shorts, showing off his chiseled chest and hard muscles everywhere else.

"Get out." I snap.

He shakes his head and smiles, "you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not."

I glared at him. He shook his head again and got me a towel. I wrapped myself in it and stepped out of the shower.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized that maybe I wasn't the only one-"

"Roza do you think I would really fuck a girl in your room?" He asked, I opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

"I'm a lot smarter than that, and even if I did fuck a girl, I wouldn't. Not with you around."

The gears in my head turned slowly, all I got out of that was Roza. It was a pretty name, and it made me-

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "then who was it?"

He gulped, and I felt as if he didn't want to tell me, well obviously he didn't want to tell me, he fucked her.

"It was my sister." He said.

Oh..."oh." I whispered. Ya shit rose you really screwed up.

I looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head. "Just don't assume things like that-" he stopped suddenly and a wild glint caught his eye.

"I'm going to have to punish you for speaking out of turn." He said and took me in his arms.

My eyes widened how he could do that after I just yelled at him!?

"Dimitri?-"

He stepped away, but took my towel with him.

"Dimitri!" I yelled and tried to cover myself with my hands.

He stood there and watched me, until I gave up and put my hands by my sides.  
He stood in Triumph and raised his fists in the air. "Yes!" He shouted and looked around, "I won!"

"I fucking hate you," I said glaring.

He chuckled and took my hand. He led me over to the bed and pushed me down.

"Dim-"

"Shh," he said, and then started kissing me. His lips latched onto mine and all my panic went away, it was just me and him. His tongue swept over my bottom lip and asked permission. I opened my mouth and our tongues caressed each other's.

He pulled back after a moment and began working on my neck. He sucked and bit on my neck. I moaned as he found my sweet spot and I felt him harden beneath his shorts.

I guess two could play at this game. If flipped us over so I was on top and kissed him hard, and at the same time slammed our pelvises together. He let out a loud moan and gripped my hips. He broke the kiss,  
"I know what you're doing Roza, but I'm not going to let you."

He untangled himself from me and got off the bed.

"This is how you left me this morning." He said and put on a shirt. "All hot and bothered," He crawled passed me to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes.

I lay there for a few minutes with my mouth open. Before getting up and getting dressed. I looked over at his sleeping form. If he was going to do that to me, so be it. I stopped getting dressed and got underneath the covers naked.

"Good night Dimitri," I whispered and kissed his cheek. I knew he was faking. I rolled over and also pretended to sleep.

After a couple of minutes he thought I was asleep and rolled over reaching for me. He froze when he found that I was naked. I smiled.

One of his hands traveled over my stomach and brought me closer to him.

"Can't keep your hands off can you?" I whisper.

He chuckled softly before relaxing. I melted into his embrace and was almost asleep, when I realized something.

"So you admit that you were hot and bothered?" I ask slyly.

He shook his head, "you have _no_ idea what you do to me."

I giggled a little before turning to face him. I placed my hands on his chest and then let them slowly lower, until they were right at the hem of his shirt. I was completely awake, and all I wanted to do was touch him.

"Let me take care of you," I whispered in his ear, "let me repay you for what you did for me last night."

He shuddered and I couldn't help but grin. My hands reached lower, until they were dipping just below his waistband.

"Roza," he growled in warning.

"I really like that name," I whispered, and dipped my hands even lower. I was almost touching him, but I would take it slowly.

Suddenly he reached down and took my hands out of his pants. I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me to it.

"Not tonight," he said and rolled over.

For the second time tonight my mouth dropped open. "Dimitri Belikov," I hissed and pushed him onto his back before straddling him. "You're _my_ sex toy; I can do what I please with you."

His eyes widened before turning a shade darker. I ripped his shirt off of him, and then went to his shorts.

"Roza," he panted, as I pushed down his boxers releasing his hard bulge. He moaned as his member popped out and stood nearly straight up.

"How were you going to sleep like this?" I ask and run my fingernails gently down his shaft. His hips buck up toward me and I couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed. Maybe this was a sign that I was doing _something_ right. I felt a little panicky about what to do next, but decided to just follow my instincts.

I place one hand at the top before slowly moving in down and then up again. He bucked his hips again and swore. I took that as a good sign and began pumping his member faster.

"Fuck," he whispered and his hands went into my hair, "Roza, I need-"his breath hitched and he swore again, "I need your mouth-"he grunted

My eyes widened for a minute before I could really think about doing what he asked. But he did it for me last night, right? But I was a virgin, and he was a-

"I'll help you," he whispered, "if you need me too."

I shook my head; I could do it on my own. But before I did anything, I kissed him first. He moaned into my mouth and that just made me pump my hand even faster on his hard shaft. I trailed my kisses down his stomach and past his navel, and finally placed a gentle kiss on his head.

I looked up at him biting my lip, he had his eyes closed and his fingers were making knots in my hair, I wouldn't keep him waiting any longer. I let my head fall and opened my mouth to take only a couple of inches of him. I bobbed my head up and down slowly at first and then kissing his head again.

"I can't take it slow anymore," he growled and forced my head down on him again with his hands. He pushed me down all the way until I was deep throating him, and there wasn't any left of him to take. I moaned sending vibrations through his skin, making his hips buck himself inside my mouth.

"Shit," he grunted and began bobbing my head up and down his cock at a blinding speed. While I let him control the movements of my head I let my hands play with his balls. I squeezed and pinched, until he was moaning.

"Roza, I'm going to-"he didn't have time for more, I felt him reaching his high, and then he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed on instinct and let myself come off of him with a _pop_.

I looked up at him expectantly, and saw his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing coming out in unnatural gasps.

"Good?" I ask, and smirk.

He shakes his head and opens his eyes, "you say good after you make the man orgasm?"

I shrug and move off of him.

"Roza," he whispers, as I settle next to him on the bed. Just hearing my name from his lips made me want to do everything all over again. I wonder if I had met him before this, would we end up this way? I shook my head to clear it. I couldn't think that way… yet all that raced through my mind as I fell asleep were fantasies of us meeting and then eventually… well you get the point. I couldn't help but blush as I realized my dirty thoughts. Maybe I would let him- no. I would wait for the right guy… but damn Dimitri _felt_ like the right guy. I sighed, before being pulled into a deep sleep.

 **Sry if there is any grammar. I did do this on my phone. Hope you like it.**

 **What did you think? Most of the story was in D pov, so I hope you guys liked it!**

 **oh and why do you think Vika Visited? any ideas?**

 **Xoxoxo11**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think you will be pretty mad at me... But don't worry! It will all work out in the end I promise! Again I did this on my phone, my computer it down.**

 **Song for this chapter: Marian hill - one time.**

 **Idk why but I listened to this on repeat while I wrote this**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

RPOV

"Rose!" Lissa was waving a hand In front of my face, again. "Rose stop day dreaming!"

I blushed and pushed her hand away. "Liss I'm not daydreaming." I said rolling my eyes. When really, I was. I was thinking about Dimitri.

"Your thinking about him again aren't you!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes again, "I am not."

She gave me one of her Lissa looks, "best friends can't lie to each other, I've known you too long."

I sighed, "sometimes I hate you." I rubbed my face and squeezed my eyes shut. "I think... Never mind."

"Rose look at me." Lissa demanded. I slowly raised my gaze to hers and immediately regretted it.

"Shit Lissa why do you have to know everything about me!"

She shook her head, eyes sad, "I didn't know..."

"Ya well I didn't know either! You should never have bought me-"

"Maybe this is a good thing Rose. Maybe you found him?"

I gasped and looked at Lissa. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

She chuckled, "yes I do, but your happy when your with him, and also when you apart, it's like he stays with you."

"No it's more like I'll l know he's all mine when I get home-" I cut myself off. I can't believe I just told her that. "Shit." I muttered.

"Oh Rose!" Lissa squealed and slapped my arm playfully. "Your so falling for him!"

I blushed and looked down, "it would never work." I muttered.

"Well aside from our little problem, I have one of my own."

I look up in surprise. "What?"

"Christians getting tired of looking at the same lace every night, so I was wondering..."

I rolled my eyes. Oh no.

"Shopping time!" We squealed together and then went into a fit of giggles.

"I want you to look your best Rose." She said winking.

When we arrived at the mall I did a quick look over for any signs of strigoi before linking my arms with liss. I still couldn't believe queen Tatiana let us go. Maybe liss was doing better in her classes than I thought.

"First stop?" I ask.

"Victoria Secrets!"

We giggle and went into the store. we head to the front desk and are greeted than. None other than Mia.

"Mia!" We call and bring her into a tight embrace.

"Okay you guys, easy on the boobs!"

We laughed and let go of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mia asked, "obviously just not paying me a visit..."

Lissa glanced over at me. "Rose is trying to impress a Certain someone."

"What! No Lissa said she was running out of-" oh no " you guys did not." I gulped realizing I was trapped. "You guys set me up!"

They had guilty looks on their faces but shrugged.

"I haven't seen you since the party and I called liss asking about... Well you know." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I hate you!" I yelled and pouted turning my back but as I did, I found myself looking at a black lace bra with patching thong.

"Lissa I found what I want."

Lissa came by my shoulder and took a look.

"Make that two." She told Mia.

I glared at her. "It's not like dimitri will know I'm wearing the same thing!" She said defending herself. I rolled my eyes and smirked

"I guess best friends are supposed to get matching stuff right?"

We giggled and Mia continued to show us her personal favorites until we had at least 5 items each. We checked out and after saying goodbye to Mia, left the store."

"What's next?" I ask carrying my bag close to me. I couldn't wait to try them on with Dimitri.

"Food?"

I chuckled and agreed, linking our arms once again.

On the way there, I couldn't help but notice that we were about to pass a jewelry store. Lissa was pre occupied and looking at the book store across from it to realize that a certain someone was there.

While she wasn't looking, I said I was going to look at something and ran across to the store.

"Christian!" I hissed, making him jump. "What the fuck are you doing here!"

His eyes widened and he looked around. "Where's liss?" He asked

"Looking at books."

He relaxed and then grabbed my arm.

"Which one?" He asked and I could tell he was nervous and rushing me a bit.

I look down to see what he's talking about and gasp. They were diamond rings.

"Christian!" I squealed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Your finally going to marry her!" I squealed.

He pushed me away trying not to be mean, "she's going to notice I'm here!"

I nod in understanding trying to contain my excitement.

I look down at the rings and one of them stuck out to me as a Lissa ring. I pointed to it and he smiled.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Well you should have just followed your instincts." He nodded to the saleswoman and he took me by the arm out of the store.

"Where's your guardian?" I ask and look back.

"He's getting it."

We made our way quickly across The isle to Lissa.

"Hey look who I picked up!" I said loudly, people gave me odd looks but when Lissa turned around she gasped and pure happiness showed on her face.

"What are you doing here!" She asked after giving him a hug and a peck on the lips.

"Can a guy not shop without being questioned?"

"No!" Me and Lissa said at the same time.

"What if I wanted new shoes?"

We giggled and rolled our eyes, of course me, trying not to burst out and ask Lissa if I was going to be her maid of honor.

Suddenly concern filled Lissas features. "Where's your guardian?"

He shrugged, "he was off for the day."

She smacked his arm... Hard. "What is your problem Christian don't you realize what danger you could have been in!-"

"Chill woman! I have a replacement!"

Christian said and raised his hands in defense.

"Who-" she cut off and looked over our shoulders.

Her face lit up, not in a good way... I could see the evil thoughts practically jumping out of her head.

I turned around and stopped.

"Oh. It's you." I said gulping and taking Lissas arm and walking 5 paces, "well Christian me and liss are going to finish shopping! See ya-"

"Don't even think your getting out of this!" Lissa whispered in my ear and disentangled herself from me, skipping back over to Christian.

I groaned and turned around. "I am going to kill you." I muttered and walked back to them.

"Hello Dimitri." Lissa said politely.

he nodded in return, "princess vasilissa," and then a slight hesitation before he said, "guardian Hathaway,"

I nodded in return, feeling a little disappointed, not only did he have on his guardian mask but also he didn't look at me. maybe it was because i walked away? or how I left him this morning with no note? I sneak a glance in his direction to find his full attention with lissa. my chest began to burn and I couldn't help but feel the jealousy making its way to my heart. i turned away and walked with Christian .

"someones pouty," he remarked.

i stuck my tongue out

He chuckled, "Lissa told me about him you know."

I froze, "she what!" I yelled.

Lissa looked over to me with a questioning glance.

"You are going to get it later!" I snap and give her my death glare.

Lissa's face paled, "Christian!" She hissed, "you WERNT supposed to tell her!"

Christian threw his hands in the air, "I do nothing right do I?"

She shook her head and grabbed his arm and started a hushed conversation. All I got out was "kill." "Die." And possibly "shoot you."

I was totally in on all of those words if it meant that I could beat Christian to the pulp, after I gave Lissa a little talk.

While the two were talking Dimitri had sneaked up on me.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

I looked over to see his face full of emotion, and his stupid guardian mask wasn't on and he was smiling and he was actually making a conversation with me! = sarcastic

"I thought you were mad at me." I said and let my own guardian mask slide into place.

"Very funny Roza." He said rolling his eyes. "Actually I just don't want anyone noticing. If a guardian passed by and saw us... Well it would give him the wrong impression."

I clenched my fists. "You don't want anyone thinking We're together?"

He shrugged, "it would be a lie."

"Wouldn't it be easier though? I mean instead of explaining to them?"

His jaw clenched, "no."

I looked straight ahead. Of course... What was I thinking? That's the problem, I wasn't thinking. Only about my feelings.

"Your right," I lied, "it wouldn't be easier."

We walked in silence for a while and I noticed that Lissa a Christian were turning towards ULTA. Liss was leading him by the hand, practically dragging him. He looked back at me and mouthed "help me"

I shook my head and flipped him the bird.

"That wasn't nice," Dimitri said looking at Christian and mouthing "good luck"

"Ya well he isn't very nice either." I grumbled.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing."

He raised one eyebrow. Damn why couldn't I do that!

"Dimitri just stop okay you've done enough." And I walked toward Lissa and Christian leaving him a few steps behind.

"What do you mean Roza?" He asked from behind.

I shook my head and said sighed. How was I supposed to explain when I don't even know what I mean? Ugh! This is why I leave love for Lissa.

Wait... Did l... Just say- NO!-

"Roza you look like your about to have a panic attack. What's going on in there?" He asked smirking and tapping my head.

"You know for someone who doesn't want anyone to think that we're together your doing an awful job. And I'm not having a panic attack." I snap.

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and studies me.

"Are you on your period?"

I laugh at that, "no comrade I'm not."

"Your awfully moody" he grumbles.

"Why does every one say that?!"

He shakes his head in exasperation and sighs.

I scowl.

"Roza you are-"

"Dimitri?"

I snap my head up. Who said Dimitri?

Dimitri looks around and then finally spots Christians aunt. Tasha.

"Wow Dimka. I haven't seen u in forever!"

I watch as they embrace, her hands going around his neck leaving Dimitri no other place to grab but her hips. That was a little much for just friendship? I look between the two and try to figure out what I was actually seeing.

"Tasha you know Rose?"

She looks over at me without letting go of Dimitri. Or should I say "Dimka"

"Rose! How are you?"

"Fine thanks," I manage.

"Dimka we should Catch up soon." Tasha says smiling finally letting go of Dimitri. Thank god.

"Um Tasha I don't know I'm kinda busy-"

"Dimka I'll ask Christian he should be fine with it."

They were completely oblivious of me and I started slowly walking away. They were too into themselves.

I felt tears spring up into my eyes and I started walking at a faster pace toward ULTA. Toward the safety of liss and Christian. I know I was just about to kill them but...

My throat itched and I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and sniffed, trying to clear everything. I shook my head at how silly I was being. I was stupid to think...

"Roza!" I heard behind me, I didn't look back as I found liss.

"Lissa we have to go," I said pulling her arm away from Christian.

"Rose!- oh" she stopped when she saw my face.

"Roza!"

Lissa looked back "Did he hurt-"

"I promise I will tell you but can we just go someplace private!" I said with Earnesty.

"Babe what wrong?" Christian said coming up our isle.

"Nothing, but I t-think I actually should get going-"

I didn't let her finish and we were already in the car driving back to court.

About halfway there Lissa asked the big question.

"Rose... What's wrong?"

That's when I broke down crying.

"Liss I'm so stupid I'm so stupid. I can't do this! I thought that maybe I could live with myself and NOT feel anything. Maybe I could deceive MYSELF?"

I had pulled off to the side of the road and Lissa was holding me. Thank god she was still my friend and I didn't have to give her a talk now.

"So Rose," Lissa started carefully, "your saying you have feelings for him?"

I nodded my head miserably. She already new that this morning didn't she?

Then for the most oddest reasons Lissa started laughing quietly. I gave her a questioning glare.

"I am the Ultimate match maker." She explained before the smile faded from her face.

"Lissa it's not going to work out."

"Why not?" She asked throwing her hand in the air and flicked like the problem was in the air and she could usher it away.

"He's a male Escort." I said, like it was that simple. And it was. Plus he was in love or something with Tasha Ozera.

She smiled sadly, "Christian said Tasha and him were together."

I gulped, "more reason."

"Were, rose, they Were."

I shook my head. "That's not what it looked like." I said bitterly.

"He doesn't... You know... Have feelings for me. I mean he told me himself that he didn't want anyone thinking we were together or anything."

Lissa scowled, "he told you that!"

I nodded miserably.

"He is so gonna get it from me-"

"Lissa no! It's fine." Even if I was grateful for her I would do the easiest thing.

"Rose? What r u thinking?"

"I'm just gonna say I'm done." I said slowly.

Her eyes widened a little before she gave me small sad smile. "I also think you should get away Rose. Go to my cabin or something?"

I lifted my gaze to hers and smiled. That was the most fucking perfect idea that I have ever heard.

"Just like a day away? Because then I need you here with me because I still need you."

I rolled my eyes, "more like you don't want your special place with Christian to be ruined."

She giggled and blushed. "Whatever lets get back to court?"

I nodded and drove the rest of the way to court.

When I was done packing my bags and waited an extra 20 minutes Dimitri still hadn't returned from Christians shopping trip. I didn't want to just leave. I felt like that would be just like a breakup over a text message.

After 30 minutes I was done waiting, I needed to get on the road. I got a Piece of paper from my notebook and grabbed a pen before I sat down to write.

Dimitri,

I took a deep breath and decided to just go big or go home.

 _I'm leaving for a little mini vacation._

I snorted at myself. Mini vacation?

 _Okay so it's not really a vacation, it's time away from you. You cloud my brain, every move you make, even a small gesture sends me into confusion. I think we should end this._

I was such a jerk. But...

 _You say things to me with you eyes and then you say things with your body language. Which one it true? Should I believe the things you say to me? The way you act?_

I looked over my note and snorted, it looked like the babbling of a lovesick teenager.

 _I won't be back for a couple of days which means your free to move out of my room since our contract ends in a couple of days and I won't be here._

I'm sorry I couldn't explain to you in person, I did wait I promise.

Better end this soon before I freaking kill myself.

 _Thanks Dimitri for everything. You mean a lot of the world to me._

Ending right now... Wait? Ugh I hate myself. I'm leaving! But I couldn't help but leave a side note.

 _Don't come looking for me... You know in case your mad or something. You can keep all the money liss gave you._

I picked up my bags then. Damn this looked like a psychopaths letter.

I made it to the parking lot. My car now had a friend parked on the passenger side. Christian Ozeras car. Shit. Fuck. I didn't stop, I couldn't. Now or never right? Right Rose? Yup this is it. I shouldn't feel guilty should I? I already made the note.

I made it to my car seconds before Dimitri, Christian, and Tasha opened the car doors.

Holy mother fucking shit mother of-

"Rose! Where are you going." Christian had to ask when I was at the hood of my car.

"I'll be back later," I lied before stopping politely in front of the car.

"Oh-"

"Dimitri!" I don't want to mention the bitch that stole my man... Wait did u just say that? Funny I don't even regret it.

I looked over at Tasha and saw her hand clutching Dimitri's. I swill owed the lump in my throat and decided it was time to leave.

"Hey Christian can you go ahead with Tasha? I have to talk to Rose real quick."

Tasha looked beyond unhappy but Christian looked to me before dragging her toward the castle.

When they were out of ear shot he turned to me, "where are you going?" It almost came out like a growl.

I shrugged, "somewhere obviously."

"Okay smart ass," he really did growl this time, "you have a bag packed with clothes. Your leaving."

"Not exactly, I'll be back later-"

"Dammit Roza stop lying to me!" He snapped.

"I'm not technically lying to you-"

He came over to me and shook my shoulders and little bit. He was holding in something.

"What- where-" he shook his head in frustration. "Let me get some clothes and come with you." He begged. Holy mother of hell he actually was begging.

"This a stupid conversation." I say and push him away from me, no matter what kind of butterflies I felt between my legs.

He was going to say something but I cut him off.

"Look if you really want to know the queen is sending me off on some kind of 'mission' or whatever you call it. You can ask Lissa if you want, I'm not lying. The queen wants me to go alone though, and she said not to tell anyone."

He looked at me quizzically, "you expect me to believe that?"

What was his problem! Why were we going in circles! Why couldn't I just leave!

I shrugged my shoulders, "fine, believe whatever you think."

There was a moment of silence before he took both of my hands in his and leaned his for head against mine. "Let me come with you," he whispered softly, "wait, wait here while I get my clothes, please."

He wasn't getting it was he?

"Dimitri I'm leaving," I snap and push him away from me before opening my car door and sliding in the drivers seat.

He grasped my arm before I could get fully seated though, he pulled me to him and pushed me against the car, both his hands lying beside my head. His body was right up against mine and he dropped one of his hands to cup my cheek before leaning down to kiss me. His mouth opened as soon as we made contact and slipped his tongue over my bottom lip before nudging the upper lip, asking me to open. I did. Above all the screaming on my head to stop him. His tongue caressed mine and he let his hands go to my hips. I was surprised when he dug his fingers in and pulled my hips to his, creating a friction there I hadn't felt before. I kissed him harder, regardless of my inner thoughts. "Roza," he moaned softly as he ground our hips together again.

He leaned back after that so we could both breath before moving his hands to my waist.

"Let me get my clothes, so I can come with you. Please?" He begged against my lips.

I nodded my head, "don't take too long," I whispered back.

He knew that I was wrapped around his finger. He knew he could convince me with a touch. Now I was mad. He got halfway through the parking lot when he looked over his shoulder.

By that time, I was in my car and headed on to the interstate.

Goodbye Dimitri. I couldn't help but remember the helpless shouts as he tried to run after me. But I hate to brake it to people, that cars are faster. No pun intended.

My phone went off about a hundred times. He was calling, texting, calling again. I didn't answer to any of them. I only said something of my own.

"When you get back I'm sure Tasha will be happy. Give her a kiss for me why don't ya."

I cried after that. I didn't sob but I still felt the same amount of pain in my chest.

Why the hell did I just do that?

Dimitri texted me again. I reached down to get my phone, but all of a sudden something scrambled into the road.

Strigoi.

I tried to swerve around it but I ended up slamming on my brakes and jumping out of the car ready to fight.

Lissas pov

I was talking to Dimitri. Well more like yelling. He told me Rose had left and I had corrected him that she would be back in a couple of days.

"Lissa I have to find her I have to tell her something." He slid to the floor in a heap and out his head in his hands.

"You could have told her you know. Before you practically let Tasha jump all over you."

He looked up. "Is that why she's mad?"

"She's not mad Dimitri she's-"

I gasped. I was in a car and then I was out of it. I saw Rose. She was fighting for her life against 6 strigoi. I saw her trying to keep them all in view before one jumped her and-...

Rose lay in a heap on the ground. Her neck was bleeding her lips were red with blood. And I realized what they were doing to her. They were turning her.

"Vasillissa!" Dimitri was shaking me.

"What did you see?"

I was in shock, Dimitri kept shaking me and then finally decided to get Christian.

"Baby- what's wrong?" He whispered.

"Rose." I whisper. "Rose."

"What do you mean love?" He asked softly.

Dimitri was close by listening to ever word I said.

"She was ambushed- she's-" I choked out the last part. "She's gone."

Christian froze. Dimitris knees gave out.

"Liss do you mean dead? Or lost? Or..."

I shook my head, "she's strigoi."

I head some animal sound from Dimitri and a quick gasp from Christian.

Why did the bond reverse? Or was it only the one time?

I finally realized what I had said, and broke down into Christians chest.

Sry this is like really bad chap. I'm doing it off of a phone and so it doesn't have anything. My computers been down so I'm getting a new one yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**New CHAPTER! Yay! Okay I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting and biting your fingers! This will be mostly in D Pov. So yay! Thanks for all who reviewed. I'm trying to answer a lot of the reviews and stuff so if you have questions or have any IDEAS ABOUT HOW THE STORY WILL GO! I will gladly listen and get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Also! I'm starting this AP writing class and I'm going to be really! Really! Really! Busy. But hopefully when I do update it will get better and better because of the class!**

 **Okay enough about my life let's talk about Dimitri's!...**

 **Oh poor poor Dimitri I'm going to torture you... *evil grin***

 **My computer is still down and I did do this off my phone again so sry!**

DPOV

"She fucking can't be strigoi!" I yell at Lissa. I made her flinch but I didn't have time to care.

My knees were weak and my lungs were about to burst. Everything felt numb. I remember my knees hitting the floor and thinking I had finally lost Roza. My Roza. I was so sure she was going to wait for me.

"Dude chill out-"

"CHILL OUT! She's fucking gone and you fucking haven't even told anyone!" I yell cutting Christian off.

Lissa goes into another fit of hysterics and I feel a twinge of pain in my chest. Roza would have killed me if she had seen me yell like that. Especially to her best friend.

I put my head in my hands and try to breath. Everything was so wrong. And it all started will Tasha. If I hadn't been so stupid as to flirt with her and try and make Rose jealous this wouldn't have happened.

I grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled trying to get my thoughts in order.

"Lissa do you know what road Rose was on?" I ask trying to keep calm.

She shook her head. "No. But there's only one way to get to the cabin." She said.

I nodded and asked her to write down directions.

After saying I would be back in a bit, I basically ran down the hall like a little kid running from the boogie monster so ya... I got some weird looks. On the way people called out to me but I only had one thought in mind.

I race to the queens quarters.

When I knock on the door it opens almost immediately. The queen looks at me in surprise and then a blush tints her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you," she said.

"That's fine," I try to say slowly.

"What is it?"

"I need a team of Guardians. Rose is in trouble she got attacked by Strigoi." I say almost cutting her off.

She looks taken aback and then nods stiffly. "I will try to get a team in the next hour."

"It can't wait that long!" I yell, "she's already Strigoi!"

Her face pales and she shakes her head, "then I most absolutely cannot give you guardians."

I flinch, "what?"

"Since Rose is already Strigoi, there is nothing we can do. What are you planning to do once you find her? She won't be the same Rose guardian Belikov."

She closes the door when I don't answer her. In truth, I was panicking. I look down at my hands, what was I going to do once I found Roza? Was I going to kill her?

I shake my head, no, that is not something I can do. I race back to Lissa's.

When I open the door Lissa is on the floor reading with Christian. Did they really think now was the time for their homework?

Christian looks up and our eyes meet. I can tell he's excited, but what on earth could he have found reading an old book.

"The queen says she won't give me any guardians to go after Rose, but since we can't bring her back and I can't kill her, really there's no point." I say and take a seat on the floor next to him.

He grins and slaps me on the back, "well you won't believe what we found."

I raise my eyebrows, and he just grins.

"We found a way to bring her back." Christian says.

My body felt like ice before, but now it felt like black ice, was Christian seriously joking with me right now. he must have seen my face because he hurried to explain.

"Lissa is a spirit user right? Well we found this really old guy back in… well that doesn't really matter, the point is he was also a spirit user and brought someone back."

"That's not possible." I choke out.

He grins and shakes his head, "he did it. All he did was put his spirit magic into a stake and bing bada boom the Strigoi turned back to a dhampir."

I stand up, "Lissa could you actually do that? Put your magic into a stake?"

She smiles, "well I do put magic into little pieces of silver, like a ring or earring for Rose sometimes, so I don't see the problem."

My eyebrows furrowed, "why would you need to do that for Rose?" I ask.

She looks uncomfortable and figets in her seat, "Rose can tell you that herself when we bring her back."

I don't like her answer, but by looking into her eyes I see that I won't be able to make her change her mind on the matter. So instead I just nod.

"Lissa, don't get mad at me when I say this," I said slowly, "but how do we know Rose is actually a Strigoi? You've never really been able to just go into her head before have you?"

She frowns and looks at Christian, "we don't exactly know what happened, but we think that when she got turned, she died. In that transition from dhampir to Strigoi, we think the bond reversed, even for just a split second."

I didn't let my hopes rise as I asked her the next question, knowing what it was already, "can you go into Rose's head now? or was it just the one time?"

She shakes her head, "when she turned the bond snapped," she said pressing a fist to her gut, "I felt it."

I nod my head and reach into my coat and pulled out my stake. "I want you to try," I said and handed it over.

Unknown POV (another Strigoi)

She was fidgeting and moaning. We had successfully turned her, but something was wrong. We tried to get her to hunt, but she looked at the humans with disgust instead of blood lust.

"What's wrong?" I ask, in the softest voice I could muster.

"Dimitri," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I didn't get to say goodbye, I didn't even _want_ to say goodbye."

I was taken aback, but quickly recovered before she saw me. "You were in love?"

She turns to me and looks me up and down, "haven't you been?"

Yes, yes I had. But if I had told anyone that they would have killed me. She could see the expression on my face however, no matter how dark this cave was.

"Do you miss him?" she asks.

"Every day," I growl.

She looked away from me and frowned, "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him."

"Isn't that always the case?" I ask laughing without humor. She looked sad with my answer but stood up anyways.

"Can a Strigoi kill itself?" she asked wonderingly. I thought for a moment,

"What happens to a Moroi if he or she doesn't get blood?"

"They go crazy," she said smirking.

"You can't starve yourself Rose, you'll hunt soon."

"I don't think I can."

I sighed in frustration, then before I could stop myself I made a promise that I wouldn't be able to keep.

"I'll find a way for you and Dimitri to be together."

 **Another chapter! Sorry it was so short, I'll update soon!**

 **And… if you hate mail I won't read it. so don't bother.**

 **But for the other lovelies please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this isn't a chapter! I know I know don't shoot me! But I need to talk about some things. I have gotten a few reviews from guests who are over criticizing my work.**

 **So as a writer I make mistakes and its okay to criticize, but by over criticizing I mean someone told me flat out to delete this story that is sucks. Another person told me it didn't go as she thought it would so she's not following the story anymore because I didn't write what she wanted me to write. (not sure if it was a guy or girl it was a "guest") it is NOT okay to JUDGE! It IS OKAY to criticize in a HEALTHY way. Okay? Okay.**

 **So since we covered that, do you think I should continue this story? And if even one of you says yes I'll be at my email waiting for the reviews on the "chapter" and I will start writing immediately, As in seconds after you comment.**

 **Love you all! –xoxoxo11**

 **Thanks to all of the loyal readers out there you mean the world to me?**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Thanks to all who voted on keeping this story alive! And just clarifying that a guest suggest I change the description was not who I was talking about when I said someone was upset about me not writing the story "the right way" I'm very sorry for that misunderstanding. In the beginning I had a different outline for this story, but then my brain got this other idea and so… now I'm here lol. I will take your advice on editing it a little and was planning on doing it anyway just caught up in all this school works… so here's the next chapter! Enjoy! It's gonna be short but I want you to know I'm still active!**

 **Previously Rose admitted she was in love with Dimitri. But I think she's a little too jealous and stubborn to say anything to Dimitri right yet and besides she's Strigoi she thinks she's never going to see him again…. mwahhhahhaa**

RPOV

I snorted, "How can you make a promise like that?"

She shrugged. I narrowed my eyes, "what's your story?"

She looked at me with surprise, "what do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to the love of your life?" I ask curiously.

She sighs, "His name was Mikhail. He was a guardian just like your Dimitri, except I was a Moroi."

"If you two were in love how did you end up this way?" I ask brows furrowed. If me and Dimitri were together this never would have happened… not to blame anyone right…

"I was a spirit user." She replied, "I couldn't take all the scratching."

I looked at her in surprise, "but only-"

"Vasillisa was not the only spirit user."

I studied her, the dried blood, the red eyes, the sad smile… but no, this couldn't be the woman I think she is. I look at her more closely and shutter, holy crap.

"You're Sonya Karp?" I say in disbelief, "you're the crazy teacher who turned herself Strigoi!"

I didn't quite remember who she was but I remembered when me a Lissa were at school she taught for a while. I barely remember her name!

She laughs, "yup, and now I'm here, even worse."

"If you could go back right now, would you have changed your mind?" I ask looking at my hands and seeing they were shaking. If she said no, maybe I could go on and live like this, but if she said yes, no way in hell would I survive.

She looked at me sadly, "yes."

DPOV

On the way back to my rooms I was stopped by another guardian.

"Look I heard Rose was taken."

Immediately I looked up at him and demanded, "Do you know anything?"

He shook his head sadly, "no but I… I want to come with you."

I narrowed my eyes, "why?"

He sighed, "You're not the only one who wants to save their true love."

I looked up in surprise, "you think you can save her after all this time?"

He shrugged, "if you're going then I'm going with you. Better two than one."

I nodded, "I'm going to get my things, meet me outside. I'll have Lissa make you another stake."

He looked surprised but decided to let the whole 'what is Lissa doing with your stake' for later I guess. I was heading down the hall way when I looked back and asked,

"How did you know that I love Rose?"

He turned and looked at me and shrugged, "the more you try to hide it the more obvious it gets. And besides, this is exactly how I acted when Sonya went missing."

 **So like I said its short but I want to let you know I'm still active! And more about Dimitris past is coming up so yay!**


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

I heard something.

I looked over at Sonya and saw she was tilting her head to the side, her ear facing toward the mouth of the cave. She heard it too. Good thing I wasn't going insane. Yet.

"What is it?" I ask, just barely above a whisper.

"The others." She replied and sprinted toward the mouth of the cave.

Great.

I decided to follow her. And slowly made my way the the front of the cave.

Outside, the lead strigoi was talking with his "second in command." Two went off into the woods and one was sent to the other side of the cave.

"What's going on?" I ask, coming to stand next to Sonya.

"Guardians." She replies and chews at her bottom lip.

My heart raced. Who could possibly be coming? No one knew about the cabin except Lissa, but it was too soon to think anything happened to me. I had only been gone for a little over 10 hours.

"You need to eat." Sonya said.

"Excuse me?" I asked stunned.

"You will need your strength to fight if it comes to it."

"I will not fight my friends!" I exclaim and look at her with disbelief. "I thought you were against all this!"

"I am." She said simply, " but when the time comes I won't be able to help my instincts to kill, and neither will you."

I shook my head. "No."

"Would you rather them take your life?"

"I can't do this." I gasp and turn away from her.

"You say that now, but when the first blood is shed your instincts will take over and be just like the rest of us."

She leads me back into the cave to where the blood whores are. I look at her uncertain, but she nods at me to continue.

I kneel down to drink.

DPOV

"In an hour it will be sunrise." I say and look at the guardians the volunteered to come. 10 of them. Against a whole pack.

We have no chance.

"We go in 20 minutes to sunrise and lead them out. Hopefully we can distract some of them long enough until sunrise, so we can rid as many as we can."

Everyone nods, and I continue.

"Hopefully we can find Rose and lissa before anything bad happens. If not, we either capture the alpha or his mate. And ask for a trade."

"And if that goes wrong?" On of them asks.

"We fight. If you see Rose or Sonya shout out their location and if..." I didn't want to say it, "if, Sonya or rose is about to kill you. Kill them first."

"It won't come to that."

I look over at my friend and smile thankfully. "Until then we wait."

And we do. We wait for 30 minutes. I'm dreading the last ten minutes. I couldn't wait to get to Roza. Tell her everything. When she saw me and Tasha embrace I saw the anger in her. When I begged her to stay and let me explain I knew something was off. I shouldn't have trusted her. I shouldn't have trusted in MY ability to convince her to stay. Rose wasn't like other girls. And I knew that.

I curled my fist into a ball. I shouldn't have left the damn car. I should have told her I'll shop on the way. I should have told her my feelings.

"It's time." Someone says.

I look at every face around me.

"Let's go." I say.

Let's go get the girl I love.

RPOV

"EVERYONE TO THE FRONT OF THE CAVE!"

I look up from the woman's arm I'm about to bite into.

Sonya looks at me and grabs my arm pulling me to the front.

"What's happening!" I ask over the rush of strigoi.

"Guardians are here." She replies.

I'm glad I didn't drink.

We reach the front of the cave and there before us are 10 guardians. 10 against 20 of us.

I search to see if I know any of them but strigoi are rushing in front of me and I can't get a good look.

I see, however, that Sonya is as still as a statue and looking at a guardian straight in the eye.

"Over here!" He yells. But before he could step forward, we rushed at them. Me, caught in the middle.

"Who was that?" I ask Sonya.

"Mikhail"

Before I could reply I smell something. I look to see what it is and spot a guardian. Bleeding.

My eyes focus on the cut and before I know it, I'm sprinting toward him.

"Rose!" Sonya shouts after me.

I'm in front of the man. Too blood thirsty to see him straight.

"It's her!" He yells out to someone behind me.

All I can see is his blood. I don't even see that there's someone behind me until I turn to face him.

I look into his eyes and before I can recognize who it is, something is pushed into my sternum. I look down and there, lodged into my chest is a stake. Before I could look into the guardians eyes again, everything went black.

Sorry if being a strigoi isn't like the book. Who's ready for the next chapter?! I have it written. Waiting for reviews. Btw. This is off my phone. So sorry if I don't add comas or stuff. LOVE YALL.

*YA'LL

Lol


	10. Chapter 10

A COUPLE OF THINGS:

Sorry if this is short. Like I said. I'm on my phone.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

Yes Dimitri is ooc so is Rose a little bit. But it's harder to write from Dimitri's pov cuz he was always so quiet and we never really got his point of view (in the books).

It's been a while so you might want to re read this story. Even I re read it.

This is kinda like part 2 of the last chapter. The next chapter will be longer!

 **RPOV**

Everything is black.

I hear nothing.

I'm hungry.

Not thirsty.

I hear crying. Next to me?

I turn my head a little trying to find out where it's coming from.

"Rose... is she..."

I strain to hear more. But I can't. I open my mouth to say something but my lips won't move.

Finally I manage, "hungry."

I hear a sniffle and a giggle. I smile faintly. But before I know it, I'm back under.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I open my eyes for the fist time. Mistake. I close them quickly.

"Damn the world is bright." I mutter, moaning against the light.

I hear a chuckle and feel my bed dip. My eyes are still screwed up tight.

Maybe it was Sonya. Maybe it was hell. The last thing I remember was being stabbed.

"Roza." 

My eyes snap open and I instantly regret it.

"My eyes! I'm blind!" I said sarcastically.

Finally my eyes adjusted to the light and I opened my eyes all the way.

There before me was Dimitri.

"Hey comrade."

"Hey Roza." He said softly.

I take a look at him. He looks horrible. Not to be mean or anything... his eyes

Were red and he had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't gotten any sleep in a couple of days.

"What's wrong?" I ask and try to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Dimitri.

"You still need rest. You shouldn't be sitting up yet." He said quietly.

"Where's Sonya?" I ask looking around. I'm in a hospital. "Why am I here-"

Then I remember. I'm strigoi. I flinch away from Dimitri and try to scramble out of the bed.

My efforts ended quickly because strong arms held me to the bed.

"Roza stop."

I look at Dimitri and see nothing but worry in his eyes.

"Dimitri! I'm strigoi you can't-"

He held me down and laughed.

"If you were strigoi you would be able to fight off my hold."

" you're saying I'm lying?" I scowl.

"No. I'm saying I saved you." He replied.

I look down at my hands and legs.

"Get me a mirror."

He rolled his eyes and stood to get one.

I already knew before I took it from his hands that I wasn't what I expected. I looked just to make sure.

"See anything I didn't ?" Dimitri asks rolling his eyes again.

"Aside from flawless skin, no."

He chuckled and smiled softly.

"What happened?" I ask and try to sit up, this time he helped me and placed a pillow behind my back.

"I'll tell you all of it soon, just don't make me do it right now. Not while I have you."

I glare at him. "You can't do that!"

"Roza please," he pleaded and I was surprised to see it was real.

"But I need to know. What happened to Sonya? What happened to me? Why am I human again?" I shout and I hear doctors start to make their way to my room.

Dimitri didn't reply. Instead he let the doctors in.

"Hello miss Hathaway." One of them said.

"Hey. Would someone please tell me what the fuck happened!"

"I'll get her test results for you." Said one doctor and left.

Wimp. 

The other however, stared me down.

"You have been unconscious for 19 days."

"Holy fuck how am I alive! How-"

"Since your refused to drink blood as a whiteness states," the doctor says, continuing as if I hadn't spoken at all.

I rolled my eyes. Sonya.

"It made your body weak. You almost died."

"Sonya woke up?"

"Three days after she was turned."

"What!" I shout

"Your body was weak. And you flatlined on the third day."

I grabbed my head. This wasn't possible. How could I be human again. After everything I worried about, and thinking I would be strigoi forever. Or die.

"I... how am I human?" I ask, my head still in my hands.

"Dimitri stabbed you with a spirit infused stake."

"That makes no sense." I moan.

"I know." The doctor says. "Unfortunately, we are still researching exactly what happened."

"I don't-"

"Roza. I'll explain everything, if you give me time."

I look over at Dimitri. His eyes were pleading.

"Okay." 

His eyes filled with relief and he smiled softly.

"But first, I want some damn food!" I said enthusiastically.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke up screaming.

I opened my eyes and realized I was back in the room they moved me to from the hospital. I screamed again when someone came barreling through the joining door.

"Roza! What's wrong?"

He was by the side of my bed looking for the cause of my scream in a second.

"It was just a dream." I answered, trying to calm him.

"Oh." He said and instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

He shook his head. "You didn't wake me."

I look into his sleep deprived eyes and frown.

"Why don't you sleep?" I ask.

"I'm scared I'll lose you." He replies. Stroking pieces of hair out of my face and tucking them behind my ear.

God how could he do this to me. When I left he was basically chasing me. Why wasn't he angry? Maybe if he had come with me this wouldn't have happened at all.

"I don't plan on being turned ever again. It's too exhausting." I say rolling my eyes.

He laughed quietly and replied, "you better not."

I smiled up at him. I should tell him that I love him. But when I opened my mouth to say it I stopped. Last I saw was him and Tasha holding hands. Instead I say something else.

"You should get some sleep comrade."

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt that's going to help me get any."

"What will help you?" I ask.

He thought for a moment, "maybe sleeping in the same room. I could take the couch. But only as long as it's okay with you."

I smiled, "miss me much?" I say sarcastically.

"You have no idea Roza." He says and stares at me with those dark eyes. "Roza... Since you have been gone I-"

He stopped and looked down,his hands covering his face. A second later I realized he was on the verge of crying.

"Dimitri," I whisper softly and reach up to take his hands in mine. His eyes were watering but no tear had escaped yet. The last thing I wanted was for him to cry over me.

We stare at each other for a while until I finally surprise him by pulling him on my bed. He lands smoothly beside me and I instantly curl up to him.

"Stay," i whisper, "please."

My head falls on his chest and his arm goes over my waist.

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear him mutter, "Always my Roza."

But I can't tell if it's a dream or not.

Any grammar... blame my phone. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

This should have been done at chapter one.

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **just the plot.**

I wished I owned Dimitri... Rose is lucky!


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days later and I'm up and about. I know what happened to me. I know how Dimitri turned me into a human and that Lissa saw me. The only thing I don't know is why Dimitri is still here. When we woke up together 4 days ago I was in pure bliss. I still hadn't told him about how I felt about him, and he has been distant. Maybe it's Tasha.

Truth is I know all the details about what happened, I just don't understand what's up with Dimitri. At points, like when we eat lunch together, he pays attention to my every word, every movement, and every gesture. But any other day when I'm guarding Lissa and he is guarding Christian, he doesn't speak to me at all.

It's probably Tasha-

"Rose!"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Liss. She's sitting on the couch with Christian while Dimitri is in the corner.

"Stop daydreaming! I need to talk to you in the other room." She says.

"Okay." I roll my eyes and head into the other room.

At first she's quiet and just thinks for a minute. Then finally, "I spoke with Dimitri."

I stiffen and look over her shoulder. She didn't know the awkwardness between us yet.

"He agreed that since you were otherwise occupied for the last three days of his contract that he would be willing to re-do those days." She said quickly.

I don't understand. "Lissa what are you talking about?"

She rolls her eyes, "he agreed to be your sex slave for three days of your choosing."

I look at her stunned. Why? We don't even talk. I hear her talking but I'm not listening, instead my mind is racing.

"Rose Please don't feel like you have to do this right now. I know it's only a couple of days since... but I think he could break you out of this depression thing you're having-"

"What depression thing?" I snap

"Ever since... you haven't been the same" she stuttered, it was a touchy subject to her.

"I need a break." I say and start walking back into the living room.

"Yes, and he could give it to you-"

"I don't want that Liss!"

"Why?" She asked surprised. "I thought you had feelings for him."

I shook my head to clear it, "I couldn't make him do that."

"He wants to!" She says

I shake my head again, "no. I don't want it."

I walk out into the living room and stand in my respected corner.

Dimitri looks at me for the first time, his glance questioning. I guess he knew what we talked about.

I stare at him blankly for a minute before shaking my head no.

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

I needed a break. I couldn't do this anymore. I decided on visiting the one person that could maybe understand me. Maybe.

She opens the door without surprise, "took you long enough." She grunts out and steps out of the way so I can enter her room.

"Hello to you too Sonya." I say rolling my eyes.

She closes the door behind me and leads me toward the couch. As soon as I'm sitting, I'm crying.

Sonya just holds me for a while until my eyes are dry and I can speak again. She doesn't ask why, and I think it's because she already knows.

"Rose," she starts when she has my full attention. "Ignoring him doesn't help anything."

"But it's so hard!" I exclaim, "It's so hard to go back to the way things were. I tried to kill his friends, I would have killed _him_!"

She understands, I can see it in her eyes.

"Rose, I was a Strigoi for many more years then you. And the only thing Mikhail has done is help. He has forgiven me."

I look up at her, "but what if I can't forgive myself?" I ask.

She sighs and says, "Mikhail knows that I'll never be fully recovered again, but he can distract me."

I smirk at that, "oh really."

She blushes.

"Is he that good at _distracting_ you?" I ask innocently, but on the inside I was smirking my ass off.

She rolls her eyes, "How would you know what good is? You're the virgin."

I gape at her and slap her arm, she slaps my hand back and says, "I thought you didn't want to die a virgin and that you lo9ved Dimitri, it's time for you to suck it up and tell him."

I'm stunned and surprised by her tone. It seemed as if she had experience with this kind of thing. And I wasn't going to let wise words just blow over my head.

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

Lissa looks at me quizzically, "But I thought you said you didn't want him?"

I blush, and she squeals in delight.

"Do you still have that lingerie from the store?" she asks excitedly.

I roll my eyes and nod. Of course I did.

"Good. Cuz you're gonna need it!"

I blush even redder and nod my head a little bit. I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"You wait here and pack your sexy things, I'll get Dimitri and talk to him, and Christian will make the rental house reservation!"

She kisses my forehead, practically jumping up and down, "My Sista from another mister is about to get laid!"

"Lissa!" I shout, but she's already out the door.

God what had I gotten myself into.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N hey. So. Ur. Gonna. Hate. Me. But only in the beginning.

BUT ILY. AND ILL FORGIVE U FOR KILLING ME.

There's a lemon in this one.

"I still don't understand why you changed your mind," Dimitri says staring at the road.

"I need to forget," I respond quietly.

"This won't help."

"Then turn around!" I snap and sit back in my chair. We were already 2 hours into the trip and he already had me going.

"Lissa paid me-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" I shout suddenly.

We are quiet for a moment before I say, "I know you regret it."

He looks over at me curiously, "what do I regret?"

I roll my eye and put my head on the window and close my eyes.

This was a shitty idea.

DPOV

Not only did my gut clench from excitement, but also my heart. Except my heart clenched from sadness not excitement. Roza was only doing this because she wanted to forget. She only wanted this because she "almost died a virgin." At least that what she said to me.

What was I to expect? My heart was completely hers and yet, she didn't know.

RPOV

"Roza we are here." Someone said quietly shaking my shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep in the car. I opened my eyes slowly and stretched. It's dark outside, and all I can see is Dimitri's outline.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"You'll see." Dimitri laughs.

I groan and step out of the car. Dimitri is already carrying my bag so all I have to grab is my purse.

Dimitri leads me to a small cabin that sits right on the beach. I only know this because I hear it. On my way into the cabin, I trip over the front steps and curse. Dimitri turns on the lights and I can see the inside.

Let me just say, Christian did a good job.

When you first walked in there was a kitchen to the left, if you went straight you end up in a living room with a 60" Flat screen.

I set my purse on the ground by the couch and searched for Dimitri. I found him in the room next to the living room. I gasp at the sight of it. I'm the middle of a room was a king size bed with white sheets and a white overhang. In front of the bed was another flat screen TV. I walked into the bathroom and almost squeaked like a girl. There was a huge bathtub and shower. (Gotta love the bathtub right?)

"Roza come here for a minute?" I hear someone calls, breaking me out of my trance. I pouted as I walked over to Dimitri. I wanted to go try out the tub.

He laughs at me, seeing my face. "Don't worry; I'll make sure we have fun in there."

I feel the blood rush into my cheeks as I understand the meaning of his words.

"Unless you don't want to-"

"No, I do!" I say quickly blushing furiously again.

He laughs and picks up my bag, heading toward another room.

I was confused at first, I thought he was taking my bags to a different room but when I looked inside I almost jumped up and down.

A walk in closet.

"I love Christian," I say and begin running my hands over the drawers. At the end of the closet was a vanity, and I excitedly peered into the mirror. Behind me stood Dimitri, we met eyes in the mirror and I smiled. Whatever I was mad about was gone now.

I turn toward him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, as I feel his arms come around me.

"I forgive you Roza, always." He whispers back.

I smile up at him and lead him to the bed. He chuckles at my forwardness and slides his shoes off. I quickly do the same and jump on the bed. It literally felt like I was on a cloud.

Dimitri follows me and climbs until he's hovering over me. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me, ready for whatever he has planned.

He stops me, however, and rolls off of me before I can plant my lips on his.

I start to protest but he stops me by giving me that look when someone's about to do something very important.

"I want to talk before we do anything," Dimitri says.

I groan and sit up on the bed, arranging the pillows so I had rest my back on the head board.

"Okay. I'm ready." I say, rolling my eyes.

"First of all," he starts, "there is nothing between me and Tasha."

I open my mouth to argue that I wasn't worried about that but he shuts me up with another look.

"She wants something I can never give." He says.

"What does she want?" I ask quietly.

He sighs, "She wants feelings from me, and I don't see her in that way. She doesn't even attract me, or tempt me."

On the inside, I was glowing, but I hid my grin, Hopi g he didn't see.

"Okay, what's second?" I ask.

"Second, we start the fun tomorrow."

"What!-"

"I don't want to count today as one of the three days, today is already almost over."

Dimitri looks at me, asking if this was okay. I nod my head.

"Three, your first time is going to hurt, a lot."

I felt blood rise into my cheeks again. I knew this; I just didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't look at me like that." He says and smirks.

"Look at you like what?" I ask innocently.

"If we decide to do this, we need to be open with each other. If it hurts too bad you need to tell me. Anything I do to you that hurts, you need to tell me. You understand?"

I swallow and nod. He really didn't want to hurt me, and I was grateful for that.

"Okay." He says relieved, "do you have anything?"

I think before I say anything, this was kind of embarrassing but I needed to tell him.

"I'm on pill." I say quickly. I fight off a blush and mentally pat myself on the back.

He smiles at me, "good."

"And when I want to kiss you, you have to kiss me back. I don't care if it's not the "right day" when I want you; you're going to give yourself to me." I say suddenly.

Dimitri stares at me, mouth slightly open, before nodding.

"Now that being said, get your butt over here and kiss me."

He moves over to me slowly, resuming the position we were in earlier. He drops to his forearms so we are chest to chest and drops his lips to mine.

I moan at the sudden warmth and he instantly pulls away.

"What?" I ask, opening my eyes.

I'm met with dark ones, filled with lust. "Try not to moan until tomorrow, or I'm not going to be able to stop myself from taking you right now on this bed."

"What's wrong with the bed?"

He Growls and puts his lips back to mine, this time hard and passionate. He moves his mouth along mine and sweeps his tongue over my lip, biting my bottom lip as he pulls away slowly. I could help but moan softly. He begins working on my neck, running his tongue over every curve and crevice. I moan again as he finds that sweet spot.

"I won't tell Lissa if you don't." I gasp out.

"Tell her what?" He whispers against my skin.

"That we started early. She won't mind." I gasp and moan again as he starts moving his hands underneath my shirt.

This is all I have wanted since I first saw him. This was all I wanted since I first realized that I loved him. Hell, I wanted to do this in the hospital.

Dimitri removes my shirt in one swift motion to reveal my pink laced bra. I mentally cursed myself for not wearing my black set that I bought with Lissa.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers in my ear, before attaching his mouth just above my breast. He moves his mouth lower so his mouth halfway rests on my breast and the other half on the thin pink fabric.

I moan softly and tangle my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"God Dimitri." I moan as he massages my other breast with his hand.

"Roza," he whispers against my skin and travels down to my shorts with his mouth.

"Dimitri," I gasp as he removes my shorts to reveal my white lace panties.

He attaches his mouth the top of my panties and pulls them halfway down with his teeth, so they were only covering my entrance.

I moan suddenly as I feel Warmth on my core. I look down, and there is Dimitri, sucking on me softly through my underwear.

"Oh god." I gasp and spread my legs wider. His hands go to my hips and grip them tightly, enough to probably leave light bruises tomorrow.

He detaches his mouth and uses his first finger to softly rub my clit.

I moan out loud as he teases me.

"Dimitri, please."

"What do you want?" He asks, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know-" I was cut off by another moan when he tore off my panties and started rubbing.

"What do you want?" He asks again.

My eyes squeeze tight against the feeling starting to build up in my core.

"Just," I pant, "make me come please."

I feel his warmth again and can feel his tongue swirling around my clit. While his first finger enters me.

"Fuck," I moan and tangle my hands in his hair again, pulling him closer.

He adds another finger, pumping a little faster. I can feel myself coming undone, but I needed just a little more to push me off the edge.

"Please, more." I moan and close my eyes tight.

He adds a third finger and pumps even faster, as he sucks and licks on my clit.

Fuck. I could feel myself being pulled over the edge as Dimitri curled his fingers inside of me.

"Dimitri!" I shout and curl my fingers I to the sheets.

He fingers leave me and his tongue detached from my sore clit. He moves his mouth over my stomach and onto my breast again, my bra still in place.

He attaches his lips one last time to mine and he sits up. I open my eyes slowly, my body still in pure ecstasy.

I look him up and down. "You did that all with a shorts and pants on!"

He smirks at me, his eyes widening as I attack him. He falls on his back with me straddling him.

For a moment he just stares at me, his hands grabbing onto my hips.

"What?" I ask.

He looks at me with something I've never seen before, "you are so fucking beautiful."

I blush a flip my hair over my shoulder flirtatiously.

He growls and pushes my hips further into his.

"Wait, did you just curse?" I ask, realizing that he didn't do it very often.

He rolled his eyes and smirked up at me. "Ya. I did."

I laugh and kiss him on the mouth.

"Why did you leave my bra on?" I ask, resting my forehead on his.

"One, it's pretty," he says, making me laugh, "two, I wouldn't be able to hold back if I had you completely naked underneath me."

"I wouldn't have minded," I say.

He grins, "I know, but then we would have had to tell Lissa about tonight."

I roll my eyes, and start unbuttoning his shirt, and then his jeans.

"What are you doing Roza?"

"I can feel you, comrade. You're hard as a rock under there."

"Roza," he warns, as I slide his pants down.

I take his blue boxers off, pretending I didn't hear him.

I never forgot how big he was, but seeing him again for the second time was a little nerve racking. I hope I still remembered how to do this.

I placed my hand over him a squeezing softly before moving up and down his length.

"Roza you don't have to do this." He says, holding in a groan.

I raise my eyes to his, "oh really?"

I take my hand off.

His mouth opens and then closes. I don't put my hand back.

I can see I'm torturing him, and I smile.

"What do you want Dimitri?"

He squeezes his eyes shut and opens them, not uttering a word.

"What do you want?"

Our gazes meet, and I can see it's killing him to stay quiet.

"Oh baby," I sigh, "do you not want me to touch you?"

I move so I'm straddling his thighs, my uncovered core dripping against his legs.

"Roza, if you get any closer I will slam into you."

I shudder but hold myself still enough that he can't see it.

"I'm ready now-"

"Roza," he gasps and grabs my hips. At first, I think he's going to drop me on top of him, but then I see he's holding me in place so I can't move.

"I won't take you tonight." He swears.

I grin, he was so strong, and yet I made him so weak. If I really wanted him to take me now I could easily make it happen. But I settled for just pleasuring him.

I grasped his cock in my hand and began rubbing up and down his length fast.

"Roza-" he moans and bucks his hips into my hand. At least I knew I was doing _something_ right.

I decided he had enough teasing and let my mouth do the work for him. My hands and mouth worked simultaneously with each other on his cock until he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed it all.

We sit quietly for a moment before he moves me off of his legs and into the sheets. I take my bra off and pull on one of his t-shirts while he finds some clean boxers. It felt normal between us. In between our preparations we stole kisses and glances.

I just hope I had the guts to tell him the truth.

A/n

So when should rose admit she loves him? Before or after sex?

Review, please!

Sry for grammar. I'm doing this off my phone yet again. Will prob fix it this week?


	14. Chapter 14

**Not sure why this chapter didn't post a month ago sorry for it being so late when I didn't get any reviews I thought you guys hated me!**

 **NEW CHAPTER!**

A/N – please review, even if it's just like "Good," or "bad," I tend to lose confidence when I don't get a lot of reviews. Even if you criticize my work… but only healthy criticism. Not like "this is crap"… I mean I'll take that too, but why you even reading it then bro? jk LOL JUST REVIEW PLEASE!

I FIXED THE LAST CHAPTER! So it should only have minor errors now. I'm temporarily using a computer that has Word so we will see how this chapter turns out!

RPOV

I woke up to cold sheets. Which was strange because considering last night I thought Dimitri might have at least slept in? I pulled the white sheets around me and snuggled closer to the pillows, lying on my stomach. I smiled into a pillow that was on Dimitri's side of the bed, his scent still lingering. I didn't want to leave this position; I was in pure bliss. If only Dimitri would get his ass back in here.

As if called, I heard someone step into the room. I heard him chuckling as the bed dipped on the end. I snuggled closer to the bed, the sheets coming up over my head.

"Good morning Roza," came that deep Russian voice that I longed to hear.

"Morning," I mumbled into my pillow.

"It's time to get up." He whispers, climbing up the bed. I felt him hovering over me, but I wanted my beauty sleep, and I was still mad that he woke up early.

"No," I mumbled back into the pillow.

"I made breakfast," he said softly, very close to my ear.

Screw him getting up early, there was breakfast! I threw the sheets off of me and turned toward him.

"You better not be kidding around comrade," I threatened him. He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Come find out," he said teasingly.

That got me out of bed. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me off the bed, and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs, and baked bread hit me and I instantly plopped myself in a chair, ready to be served. Dimitri laughed at my readiness and piled the food on two plates. I grabbed my fork and took a scoop of eggs and bacon and popped it in my mouth.

"Mmmhhh." I moaned in delight, closing my eyes and savoring the taste. I opened my eyes and smirked at what I saw. Dimitri's fork was halfway to his mouth, but he eyed me with those dark lust filled eyes.

"What?" I ask innocently, "you said I'm allowed to moan today right?"

He brought the rest of his food to his mouth, continuing to look at me. My insides churned and I could feel my core tingling. I watched as his lips closed around the food and then his tongue came out to lick his lips. I bit my own lip and tried not to moan, the feel of that tongue on me… his lips turned up into a smirk and I looked up from his lips. His eyes held laughter and he continued smirking. I guess two could play at this game.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, looking back at my food.

"I thought we could take a morning walk on the beach." He responds, also taking another bite of his food.

I smiled, he was actually being romantic and I loved it. Here we were sitting at a table, him in his boxers, and me in his shirt, with both of our hair a mess. My stomach did a summer salt. Maybe now was the time to tell him my feelings. But what if he didn't return those feelings? What then? I gulped down the rest of my food and grabbed my plate, rinsing it off and giving it to Dimitri who had finished and dried the plates. When we were done, we raced to the bathroom to see who would get to clean up first. Of course, he won and started brushing his teeth. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my toothbrush. Another silly, yet a romantic moment. The two of us brushing our teeth together. I rolled my eyes at how stupid I was.

"Should I change?" I ask him when we were done and walking into the bedroom. He smirks but doesn't answer.

Suddenly I'm in his arms bridal style and we are walking out the door, him still in his boxers and me _still_ in his shirt.

"Dimitri!" I squeal, "what if someone sees us?"

"You obviously don't know where we are."

I looked around before me was a white beach with crystal clear water. It was beautiful. I looked around and didn't spot any people, but soon realized we were on our own personal little island that connected to another island by a long bridge.

"Dimitri!" I squealed, not at all acting like myself. I felt like I was in heaven.

He smirked, "Ya, I guess Christian did a good job."

"Remind me to tell him I love him when I get back, first the closet now the beach," I said smiling; I hopped down from Dimitri's arms and ran into the water while doing a twirl with my arms out to the side. I look up at Dimitri, waiting for him to join me, but what I see startles me. He looks angry, and he's walking toward me with long strides.

"What's wrong comrade-"

But before I could finish, his lips crashed onto mine. His hands went to my hips and picked me up so my legs were around his waist. He moved his lips harder against mine and I let out a quiet moan. If this was how he was going to wake me up every day so be it! Suddenly, he walked out into the water so we were waist deep (more like me chest deep and him waist deep) and dropped me into the water, our lips parting. I try to catch my breath, wondering why the hell he was so angry. He takes a step away from me and looks out to sea.

"What's wrong?" I ask, clearly confused because, one he's never acted like this, and two, he looks mad as hell.

He sighs loudly and then says, "Do you like Christian?"

My jaw drops, and all I can do is stare. Dimitri's eyes turn towards me with evident sadness.

"So I guessed it. You like him." He says softly.

I don't know what else to do so I just stand there looking like a maniac.

"I mean, I had to wonder sometimes because you always tease him, you call him fire crotch and I can't help but wonder if you aren't a virgin and he was really your first because of that nickname and-"

"WHAT!" I yelled, cutting off his rambling.

He stares back at me but remains quiet.

"You think that me and HIM-" I couldn't even _not_ gag at that thought. Suddenly, I hate Dimitri. I know I should just talk to him, make him understand that NO way in hell could I ever, ever like Christian Ozera. I stormed back toward shore. How could Dimitri not trust me enough to tell the truth?

"Roza wait!" I hear behind me, as I finally make it to the beach. I storm into the house and rip off Dimitri's wet shirt from my body and lock myself in the bathroom. I know that I shouldn't be acting like this, like a two-year-old. But how could he not trust me? That's what hurt the most. I slid down the door and put my head on my knees. I should be angry still. But all I feel is sadness. A tear slid down my cheek and I didn't even bother to wipe it away.

I hear Dimitri in the bedroom, and soon he's right outside the bathroom door.

"Go away!" I yell before he has the chance to say anything.

"Roza I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I just…." He trailed off.

"Just what comrade? Just thought I would lie to you? Just thought I would lie to Lissa? Just thought I would betray my best friend?" my voice cracked on the last question and I mentally kicked myself for letting him have any information about my current state.

"Roza-"

"Don't call me that!" I yell at the door.

"Please at least hear me out-"

"I don't want to hear you out! Maybe I don't want to even stay here anymore, what if I just want to go home now and see _Christian_! What if I don't ever want to talk to you ag-

"Rose I'm jealous!"

My chest rose and fell with my heavy breaths, but stayed quiet.

"When you say things like 'Christian did a good job' I can agree, but I can't agree when you say 'remind me to tell him I love him.' It bothers me that you talk so easily about him like that, and sometimes I have to wonder because you have never had a boyfriend and-"

He took a shuttering breath, "I'm jealous. I'm jealous Roza. You are such a beautiful woman, you are smart and loyal, and you never give up. And I-" he pauses and then whispers, "Can you unlock the door? Please."

All is silent before I reach my hand up and unlock the door. He hears the click and gently cracks the door wide enough for me to crawl through. I'm still naked, but I don't care, I crawl into his lap and cry silently.

"Roza look at me." He says softly. "I'm sorry for making you upset but I have to know."

I raise my eyes to him, "how could you even _think_ that I like him?"

He sighs, "I don't know. I don't want to, but because I don't want to it keeps on nagging me until I do something. And it's also because-"

"Dimitri I don't like him, I-" he cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"Let me say what I need to before I lose the courage." He pauses and looks down at me, over everything I am, from my toes to my head, and finally back into my eyes.

"I love you."

My breath catches, and I feel as though my heart has stopped. I can't even comprehend-

"Really?" slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

He smiles and nods, "really. I really do love you, Roza."

I look up into his eyes and smile, I can't _stop_ smiling. A giggle escapes me, "really."

He smiles back at me, "really."

"Really really," I say and straddle him.

"Really really." He replies and leans forward to catch my lips in a quick peck.

I smile like a fool and frankly so does he. Suddenly, he lifts me up and walks me over to the bed, gently setting me down. He kisses my lips again before disappearing into the closet.

I lay back on the bed and just smile. He loved me.

He returned seconds later with one of my beach dresses in his hands, along with some of his clothes.

"What's this for?" I ask surprised.

"I want to take you out," he replies with a shy smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask slyly.

"Yes." He replies confidently.

"Okay, I accept. But I have to tell you something first." I smile and sit up and grab the back of his neck, pulling him toward me, so our lips were only a breath apart.

"What's that?" he asks softly.

"I love you too," I say before I kiss him.

A/N

I know this is shorter but the next one will be from the date until night time… and there might or might not be a lemon in the next one… depends on my mood lol. I really hope you like this story so far. It's almost to the end. How many more chapters would you like to see? I'm thinking at least 3 for the 3 days but I don't know how I should continue after that. LOVE YOU!

-xoxoxo11

for some reason this chapter was not posted. I'm not sure why but here it is a month late.


	15. Chapter 15

NEW CHAPTER!

a/n Please review. There is a lemon so read at your own risk. this is a **NEW** **Chapter**.

 **There was a chapter missing from my story. Its chapter 12 I think and It's worth reading. I got a couple reviews saying they already read them but look again lol.**

I hope you like it. this is all in RPOV

oOoOoOo

We were at a place called the Sky Bar; and that's basically what it was, a Bar on top of a skyscraper looking over the ocean. It was the only nice place closer than an hour away.

"It really does feel like I'm in the clouds," I say to Dimitri and laugh. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and smiles, still following our waiter. When we reached our seats I gasped as I looked out toward the sea. The sun was setting and it was like the water was made up out of glass that reflected the sun. I sat down across from Dimitri smiling.

"you like it?" he asked jokingly.

"Not bad for the first date." I joke back.

We continue smiling back at each other like fools until our waiter comes back and gives us our drinks. When he left, Dimitri cleared his throat,

"I'm going to kill that man."

I look up at him startled, "why?"

"The way he was looking at you…"

I cracked a smile only to be scowled at by a rather jealous Dimitri.

"not up for a little competition?" I ask only to be cut off as his lips find mine for a passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth as he licked my lips and softly bit down on my bottom lip. He pulled away all too soon and I started to protest.

"there is no competition." He says and gives me a lust filled glance.

Damn, I was already getting wet. I bite my lip and stare down at my menu. When our waiter came back I picked the first thing I saw and ordered, not noticing anything the waiter did.

"I'm about to request a new waiter," Dimitri growled.

"What did he do!" I exclaimed, looking up.

"he was staring at your cleavage." He mutters back.

I smirked, "well that's your fault you, picked out the dress."

He rolled his eyes and picked up his glass, taking a drink. I couldn't help but notice the way his lips moved and his throat clenched as he swallowed, and how he licked his lips after he set his glass down.

"What are you staring at?" he asks amusedly.

I shake my head and am saved from answering when the waiter brought us our food. It looked hella good. I started digging in immediately and didn't even bother talking until I was halfway done. "mmmhhh." I moaned, "this is so fucking good."

He chuckled and asked if he could try but I glared at him. I looked at his dish and saw it was one of my favorite dishes. I asked if I could try but he said: "only if I get to taste yours." I obliged playfully and held my fork out to his mouth.

"Watch out its good."

He took a bite and nodded in agreement. He then held up his fork to my mouth and I took a bite but decided to make a show out of it. I ran my tongue along each prong and licked my lips after.

I could feel his gaze on me the whole time after that.

We didn't talk much but instead found pleasure in just sitting in each other's company. When the sun finally set, he walked me to the car and opened the door for me.

"sorry, they didn't have dessert Roza."

I huffed, "what kind of place doesn't have dessert?"

He chuckled and started driving and before I knew it we were in front of an ice cream store and he was opening up my door.

He grabbed my hand as we walked to the window and ordered our ice cream. He then took my hand and we continued to walk around, eating our ice cream along the way.

"Roza."

"Yes," I say looking up at him.

"I love you so much." He whisperers and leans down to kiss me.

"I love you to Comrade," I whisper back before we make our way back to the car.

oOoOoOoOoOo

We were in the car outside of the rental house gasping for breath. We had just finished a heavy make-out session and the windows were all steamed up. My dress was somewhere in the backseat, and his shirt was somewhere by my feet.

"You ready to go inside?" he asks.

I couldn't speak. I know what will happen when we go in there. I'm scared but also excited to finally be with the man I love. Instead, I nod my head and he carries me bridal style inside and all the way to the bed.

I laugh at how cheesy he was.

"I've always wanted to carry a maiden to my bed before ravishing her."

I laugh at his statement, "is that from one of your books?"

He smirks, "you won't be laughing after I'm done with you."

I gulp and bite my lip. god, I wanted him. Slowly he walks toward me and pulls at my panties, sliding them to the floor. He then takes off my bra and throws it across the room. I stretch out on the bed and whimper, the cold air making my nipples harden and my core tingle. He strokes a hand across my stomach and kisses just below my belly button. He drags his lips down until he is between my legs. Before I can whisper his name, he begins kissing my inner thighs and finally my wet folds. He doesn't lick or bite, he just kisses, driving me insane. His mouth never staying with me long enough for me to moan.

"Dimitri," I pant, "stop teasing."

He smiles in return and I get a kiss on the lips. He then leans back and begins unbuckling his pants, his jeans sliding to the ground. He also takes off his boxers and I see him in all his glory. I moan at the sight of him, and that brings him back between my legs. His fingers replace his mouth and suddenly I'm arching into his fingers. He adds another finger and starts pumping in and out of me, hitting that spot every time. I moan and whimper. He takes his time spreading my fluids over myself and finally takes his fingers out.

"Dimitri you didn't even make me come." I pant and whimper.

He smiles, "I'm getting you ready for me Roza." He says, his accent even harder. "well hurry up." I say moaning and buck my hips toward his hands. He plunges his fingers back into me and hits my g-spot every time. I couldn't help but moan every time. suddenly he stops and I whimper again. I swear I was going to kill him. He then starts kissing my neck and ear, whispering how much he loved me. I arched my back and moaned, whispering the same things back.

"are you ready Roza?" he whispers.

I could only nod my head. "tell me if I need to go slower." he says, and I nod again.

suddenly he's at my entrance and looking deep into my eyes before slowly, inch by inch, dropping inside of me. It did hurt, but not as much as I expected. He wiped my wet eyes as I got used to him and slowly kissed me on the mouth. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I say breathlessly, and give him permission to move. slowly the pain started to edge away and was replaced by pleasure. He thrust into me slowly, while his face was tucked against my neck, kissing and sucking my sweet spot. I met his thrusts with my hips and moaned again and again. I never thought it would get any better until he started to moan my name and thrust harder until we both fell over the edge together whispering our love for one another.

oOoOo

A/N

I'm looking for a Beta, If you want to be mine let me know.


End file.
